The One That Got Away
by Renthead621
Summary: Mimi goes home to her parents and Roger starts a band and gets a record deal and the band goes on tour and meets a girl. RogerOC, MarkOC, MoJo. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"So how's the tour going?" Mark asked sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"It's going." Roger said laying on his bed in his hotel room. "How are things back there?" he asked putting his hand behind his head.

"Maureen and Jo broke up, again. Collins got suspended, again. And I've just been working. As usual." he said laughing as Roger laughed with him.

"Yeah, what else is new? Well I gotta go, I'm really beat from the show. I'll check in tomorrow." Roger said appearing to rush off the phone.

"Um, OK. I'll tell everyone you said hi. Talk to you tomorrow." Mark said catching the hint.

"Thanks man. Later." he said before hanging up the phone. Roger had been on tour for 5 months and he had 1 more month left. After he and Mimi broke up, she went home to her parents and Roger started a band. They cut a demo and a record label heard it and signed them. It was a small independent label and they recorded an album. They decided to have Roger and the band go on a small tour to promote the album, playing colleges. As he lay in the hotel bed staring at the phone, a petite blond entered the room and crawled towards him on the bed.

"Are you OK Baby?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah Taye, I'm great." he said smiling up at her as he pulled her down to him.

"Is everyone OK at home?" Taylor asked laying on top of him.

"Yeah, my friends are just weird." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"Yeah well, they are your friends." she giggled as he rolled her over so he was on top of her.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Taylor asked teasingly.

"I'm gonna do this." he smiled kissing her long and hard.

"Ugh, I guess I have to take my punishment." she teased leaning up to kiss him back as they began to make love. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Taylor woke up and looked up at Roger who was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. When the record label brought her from California to cover for the east coast wardrobe designer, the last thing she expected was to begin a relationship with the lead singer, but she and Roger hit it off almost immediately. She liked his sense of humor and he brought out a side of her that hadn't been exposed in a long time. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She leaned her head on her hand and propped herself up on her elbow nad began playing with his chest hair. She smiled at him as he began to wake up.

"Hey Baby." he said quietly looking down at her.

"Hey." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you OK?" he asked playing with her long blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm just enjoying the view." she said caressing his stubbled cheek.

"What do you want to do today. I don't have to be at rehearsal until 3." Roger asked smiling at her.

"I was thinking we could spend the morning in bed and then go on a picnic on campus." she suggested smiling up at him.

"That sounds perfect. I get to spend time with my girl." he said smiling at her.

"Your girl, huh?" she asked smiling back.

"Well you are my girl." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"I like being your girl." she said as they kissed tenderly.

"This has been the best 4 months, Taye." he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah it has. I like being with you." she said smiling at him.

"I like being with you too Taye." he said quietly as he kissed her again.

"I've never felt this way before." she said smiling at him.

"Me neither." he said kissing her again as they made love. In a month they knew they had to go their seperate ways. She lived on the west coast and he lived east. They hadn't discussed what was gonna happen at the end of the tour. They were just enjoying their time together. They still had one month left to figure things out, so they weren't going to worry themselves about it now. "Come on Baby, are you gonna get ready?" Roger asked slipping into his jeans.

"I changed my mind. I wanna stay in bed with you." Taylor whined still laying in bed.

"Come on. I wanna have a picnic with my girl." he said slipping his tank top on.

"But I like it here with you better." she said looking up at him.

"Taye, you have no idea how much I love being in bed with you too, but I wanna take you out for a romantic picnic, just you and me." he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"A romantic picnic, huh? You do realize all the college girls are gonna be staring at you." she said laying the top half of her body on his legs.

"Yeah so, I'm with you. I don't see anyone else." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"You are so sweet. You're full of it, but you're the sweetest man none the less." she laughed sitting up.

"Taye, you're the only girl I see." he whispered caressing her face.

"I know." she said smiling up at him before getting out of bed to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was lunch with Taylor?" Andy asked as Roger came into rehearsal.

"It was great. We had a picnic on campus." he answered smiling at him as he strapped his guitar on.

"Yeah, we know. We saw you guys canoodling on the grass." Alex said laughing.

"Yeah well, do you blame me? She's amazing." he said smiling as he thought about Taylor.

"Rog, what are you gonna do when she has to go back to Cali and we go back to New York?" Andy asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, man. All I know is I'm in love with her and I don't want to think about being without her right now." he said looking over at him as Taylor stood behind the door listening as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're in love with her? We thought you guys were just messing around." Alex said smiling at Roger.

"At first we were, you know I mean I liked her, but she's in L.A and I'm in New York so I didn't plan on it getting serious. But I couldn't help it. I fell in love with her." he said as Taylor stepped out from behind the door.

"I'm in love with you too Roger." she said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Taye, I didn't want you to find out like that." he said taking his guitar off as he walked over to her.

"Roger, I've been in love with you for a while, but what's gonna happen when I have to go back to L.A and you have to go back to New York?" she asked looking up at him.

"I dont know Baby. I don't want to break up just because the tour ends. I love you." he said quietly as he wiped her tears with his hands.

"How are we gonna have a relationship with me in Los Angeles and you in New York?" she asked looking up at him.

"Taye, I can fly out to L.A and you can fly to New York. We have the phone. Don't worry Baby. Everything is gonna be fine." he said holding her shoulders.

"I know Roger, I'm sorry. You're right. We can do it." she said as her sad bright blue eyes met his green ones. She didn't know how they were gonna maintain a long distance relatoinship, but with Roger she wanted to try. She was in love with him and he was in love with her.

"Taye, I love you." he said holding her in his arms.

"I love you too Roger." she said looking up at him before he leaned down to kiss her.

"So, what brings my beautiful, sexy girlfriend to rehearsal?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jerry had an idea for your wardrobe." she said starting to laugh as she looked up at him.

"I'm afraid to ask." he said looking down at her.

"Um, leather pants." she said cautiously as Roger stepped back.

"Oh hell no." he said looking down at her.

"Come on Baby. Your butt was made for leather pants." she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, come on Rog. Don't you want your girl to see your butt in skin tight leather pants?" Andy asked teasing him.

"Yeah, dude. She doesn't need your help wrapping me around her little finger. She does fine on her own." Roger said as Taylor laughed.

"Who me?"she asked trying to act innocent.

"Yeah you." he said laughing as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Well at least try them on. If we don't like them, I won't make you wear them." she said smiling up at him.

"OK Taye. Deal." Roger said putting his arms around her.

"Thank you Baby. Anyway, carry on with your rehearsal. I'll see you for dinner before the show Baby." she said leaning up to kiss him before leaving the room.

"Dude, you are so wearing leather pants." Alex teased laughing at him.

"Yeah I know." Roger said watching Taylor leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are not wearing that shirt with those pants." Taylor told him as he stood in front of her wearing leather pants and a ripped Slayer shirt.

"How come? I like this shirt." he asked looking in the mirror.

"See, this is why you need a wardrobe designer. You obviously can't dress yourself." Taylor said laughing at him.

"I've been dressing myself for 28 years." he argued smiling at her.

"Yeah, but I'm dressing you the right way." she said as he swept her up in to his arms.

"Very funny Baby. Luckily you like it when I'm not dressed at all." he said kissing her hard.

"Roger, you really need to try these on for tonight." she said with her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Taye, you're right." he said kissing her again before loosening his hold on her.

"OK now. Put this shirt on. I wanna see how it looks." she said smiling at him as she reached for a black and blue button down shirt.

"I'm glad you're here Taye. Meeting you has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." he said smiling at her.

"Me too Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, no one even knows I'm coming." Taylor asked looking up at him as they approached the cafe.

"Taye, don't worry about it. They'll love you. I do." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him before they entered the cafe. For the last 5 months, all she heard about was Roger's friends. How close they were and how they looked out for each other.

"Roger, you're home." Maureen called out jumping up to hug him.

"Hi Mo. Hey guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Taylor Kelly, this is Maureen, that's Joanne and Collins over there, and where's Mark?" he asked looking around.

"He'll be here in a little while. He said he had to stop at the film store. It's really nice to meet you Taylor." Collins said smiling at her as he got up to shake her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you too. Roger has told me so much about you guys." Taylor said smiling at them.

"Funny, we haven't heard a thing about you sweetie. Has Mark been holding out on us?" Joanne asked smiling up at Roger.

"No, I've been keeping her all to myself." Roger said putting his arms around Taylor.

"Well, I can see why." Collins said smiling up at them as Mark entered the cafe.

"Roger, we weren't expecting you until tonight." Mark said looking up at him.

"Yeah, we just got here. We came straight from the airport." he said smiling down at him.

"It's good to have you home Rog." he said looking up at him before looking at Taylor.

"Mark, I want you to meet my girlfriend Taylor. She's the wardrobe designer for the record label. We met on the road." he said putting his arms around Taylor.

"Hi Mark, it's really nice to meet you. Roger has told me a lot about you." Taylor said smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Taylor." Mark said smiling back at her.

"Why don't we sit down and get this homecoming started?" Maureen suggested standing next to Roger and Taylor.

"Good idea." Roger said smiling down at Taylor as they sat at the table.

"So, where do you live Taylor?" Joanne asked drinking her wine.

"L.A. The east coast designer's back went out so the record company had me meet them on the road to resume the tour." she said as Mark looked at Roger.

"Does this mean you're moving here or is Roger moving to L.A.?" he asked much to everyone's surprise.

"Mark." Maureen yelled looking at him.

"What? It's a valid question." he asked as Roger and Taylor looked at each other.

"No, Taye's gonna stay here for a couple of days and then she's gonna go home to L.A. We're gonna fly out to see each other once a month and exchange phone calls every other time." Roger said as Taylor looked down before getting up.

"I'll be right back Baby." she said going to the bathroom.

"Is she OK Rog?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"I don't know." he said starting to get up.

"Roger, I'll go. I don't think it would go over really well if you went into the girls bathroom again." Maureen said getting up to go after her. "Taylor, are you OK?" she asked entering the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maureen. Thank you." she said wiping her eyes.

"It's gonna be hard, I know." Maureen said standing in front of her.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, he's gonna fly out to see me and I'm gonna fly here to see him and..." she started before breaking down.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Maureen asked reaching out to hug her.

"Yeah, I am." she said nodding her head.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's in love with you too Taylor. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." Maureen said caressing her hair.

"He told me last month." Taylor said wiping her eyes.

"Well that's big." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Why does he have to live in New York?" Taylor asked looking at her.

"Sweetie, you guys love each other. You'll find a way to make it work. Long distance relationships do work, you know?" Maureen said as Taylor wiped her eyes.

"I hope so. I mean, I really want it to work with Roger. I love him and I love being with him." she said looking at the floor.

"I know. You guys'll figure out a way." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Thanks Maureen. Roger thinks a lot of you you know." she said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm his annoying little sister." Maureen said laughing as Taylor began to wash her face.

"He really loves you guys a lot. He said you guys are the best family he could ever ask for." she said before splashing water on her face.

"Yeah well, he's not too bad himself. And now you're a part of this family too." Maureen said smiling at her as she dried her face on a paper towel.

"I have a feeling that's a really good thing." Taylor said smiling at Maureen before they left the bathroom where Roger was waiting for them. "Roger, what are you doing out here?" she asked smiling up at him as Maureen continued to the table.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. Are you?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Maureen is really great." she said smiling at Maureen who was sitting at the table with Joanne, Mark, and Collins.

"So are you you know." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"You're not too bad yourself." she said smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Taye, can talk to you outside a minute?" he asked kissing her head.

"Roger, I'm fine. Really." she insisted without looking up at him.

"I know. I just want a minute alone with my girl." he said taking her out the back door to the alley.

"What's the matter Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"I know this long distance thing is gonna be hard, but we'll make it work. I love you Taye. I don't want to lose you." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I don't want to lose you either. I love you and I'm willing to do whatever we have to do to be together." she said looking up at him.

"Me too Baby. I'm really sorry about Mark. He's a bit of a pessimist." Roger said taking her in his arms.

"It's OK Roger. He's your best friend. He's seen you through a lot. I understand him being protective of you. I like that about him." she said squeezing him tight.

"Do you wanna go back in side or go back to the loft?" he asked looking down at her.

"I wanna go back inside. I want to spend more time with your family." she said smiling up at him.

"OK Baby. Anything you want." he said kissing her head before they went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really have to go Baby?" Roger asked as they stood in the hallway of the building.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my job and my mom is about to go to the FBI to report me missing." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Taye." he said quietly as he caressed her face.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"I wish you would let me take you to the airport." he said smiling down at her.

"No, it's OK. This is hard as it is. I'll just take a cab. It's fine Roger. I'll call you as soon as I get home, OK?" she said leaning up to kiss him long and tender.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks, OK? I love you Taye." he said holding her in his arms.

"OK. I love you too Roger. I really do." she said squeezing him tight.

"Bye Baby." he said as she let go of him and started down the stairs.

"Bye Roger." she said holding back tears. He watched her go down the stairs before going back into the loft.

"Did Taylor leave?" Collins asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, she's gonna call me when she gets home." he said softly before going into his room.

"This is gonna be fun." Mark said sitting at the window watching Taylor get into a cab.

"He can't help who he loves, you know." Collins said looking back at him.

"I know. It's just gonna be really hard. I mean, how long do you see this lasting with them hopping planes every month?" he asked getting up and going to the couch.

"They're in love Mark. They'll make it work." he told him looking over at him.

"I hope they can handle it." Mark said staring at Roger's closed bedroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did I know there was a guy involved?" Mrs. Kelly asked as Taylor began unpacking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor asked looking over at her mother.

"Well you go on tour for the record company and you were supposed to be back last week, but you went to New York and I had to threaten to call the FBI to get you to come home." she said sitting on Taylors bed.

"Mom, I didn't plan on falling in love with this guy. It just happened. He's coming in a couple of weeks, so you'll get to meet him." Taylor said smiling at her.

"And how long is he gonna want to do this? I don't think you're being rational Taylor Ann. Aren't there enough guys in California for you to date? You have to date one who lives in New York." she asked as Taylor sat next to her.

"Mom, he loves me. It's gonna be fine. He's really amazing. You're gonna love him." she said looking over at her mother.

"Does he treat you well?" she asked seeing the smile on her daughters face.

"He treats me like a princess mom." she said smiling at her.

"Do you have a picture of this lead singer?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I have a bunch." she said getting up to go to her bag and take out the pictures they took on tour and in New York.

"He's very handsome Taylor." Mrs. Kelly said smiling as she flipped through the pictures.

"Mom, we know it's gonna be hard, but we love each other. We want to be together." she said smiling at her.

"Are you moving to New York?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking up at her.

"No. I have my job here and I have you guys. It's complicated mom. But we'll make this long distance thing work." Taylor said putting her arm around her mothers shoulder.

"Taylor, we just want you to be happy. And from what I see from these pictures Roger makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile like this since high school." Mrs. Kelly said hugging her daughter.

"I know mom. But you and dad need me here. I'm not gonna leave you guys. Not with dad sick the way he is." she said looking into her mothers blue eyes.

"Sweetie, you deserve some happiness too you know. Just because you're the oldest, it doesn't mean you have to give up your life to take care of me and daddy." she said as Taylor's phone rang.

"I know mom. That's Roger. I'll be over for dinner, OK?" she said smiling at her as she got up to go to the phone.

"OK sweetie. I love you." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her.

"I love you too mom." Taylor said picking up the phone. "Hi Baby." she said with a huge smile on her face. Mrs. Kelly was happy to see her daughter smile that way. Taylor hadn't been that happy since her father got sick 3 years earlier. Taylor did everything she could for her parents. She helped her mother take care of her father while he was going through chemo therapy, which was hard on all of them. That's why when the record company callled her to fill in for the east coast designer, Mrs. Kelly convinced her to go. She knew Taylor needed time away just to be herself. She never dreamed her daughter would fall in love with the lead singer of the band she was on tour with. But if Roger made her daughter this happy, she was all for their relatoinship. She just worried about the long distance aspect of it. She watched Taylor on the phone with Roger. She was laughing and smiling like she did when she was in high school. She put the pictures of Taylor and Roger down on the end table before leaving the apartment.

"I told my mom about you." Taylor said laying on her bed.

"Oh yeah, do I meet mom's approval." he teased laying on his own bed.

"Well she likes how happy you make me. She's not thrilled about the long distance relationship thing, but I told her we'll make it work. I told her that we're in love and we're willing to do anything to make it work." she said looking over at the pile of pictures her mother left on the table.

"I do love you Taye and I'll do anything to make this work with us." he said smiling at the picture of him and Taylor Andy took during the tour. It was after a show and Taylor was sitting on Roger's lap in a diner off campus. They were feeding each other french fries. It was Roger's favorite picture of Taylor.

"I know, I love you too Roger. Everything'll be OK. We'll handle it. I miss you." she said sitting up in her bed.

"I miss you too Taye." he said quietly as he lowered the picture to his side.

"I have to go. I gotta get ready to dinner at my parents house and I still have to unpack and stuff." she said looking at ripped Slayer t-shirt that was sitting on top of her clothes in her suitcase that Roger gave her.

"OK Baby. Call me when you get home. I don't care what time it is, OK? I'll be up." he said sitting up himself.

"OK Roger. I love you." she said smiling thinking about Roger.

"I love you too Taye. Bye." he said before they hung up the phone. When Taylor hung up the phone, she grabbed Rogers t-shirt out of her suitcase and put it to her nose. It smelled just like him. She held it close to her and laid down on her bed thinking about him and began to cry. She missed him so much and they had only been apart less than 24 hours. She had gotten in late the night before, so she called Roger when she got home and they were on the phone for hours. She didn't get to sleep until 4 in the morning and when she got up, she called her parents to let them know she was home and then went into work. She was running around all day, so she didn't really have time to dwell on missing Roger until just then. She looked over at the clock and realized she had to start getting ready to go to her parents house, so she got up and began to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two seem very happy honey." Mr. Kelly said looking at the pictures Taylor had brought over to show him.

"We are daddy. We're in love." she said happily.

"You look it. Good for you Taylor. Does he treat you good?" he asked sitting in his chair.

"He treats me the way you do daddy." she said smiling at the picture Mr. Kelly had just handed her. It was of her and Roger at the Life Cafe that first night in New York. Maureen had taken it. Roger had his hands tangled in her long blond hair and she had her head on his shoulder. They were both really tired but they wanted to hang out with everyone. Roger was smiling down at her and she was laughing at one of Collins' many stories.

"Well good. Then I like him already. When do we get to meet this lead singer of yours?" he asked continuing to flip through the pictures.

"In a couple of weeks. He's flying out to see me. And then next month I'm going to New York for the weekend to be with him." she said sitting back on the couch.

"I can't wait to meet him honey." he said smiling at her.

"Neither can I daddy." she said smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Roger, what do you mean you can't come this weekend? You canceled last week too." Taylor argued sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry Baby, Jerry's got us playing this new club this weekend. Maybe you can come here this weekend." he suggested sitting on the floor against his bed.

"I can't. My dad has chemo tomorrow and my mom needs me to help her with him this weekend." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Taye, I'm sorry. I really want to see you. You have no idea how much I miss you." he said running his fingers through his short cropped blond hair.

"I can come next weekend." she said looking up at the pictures of her and Roger in her apartment.

"So can I. This week is just no good Baby. But I'll call you after the show." he said looking up at the picture of him and Taylor that was on his nightstand.

"OK Baby. I'll talk to you later, OK?" she said sadly.

"I love you Taye." he said semi smiling at the picture.

"I love you too Roger." she said before they hung up the phone. It had been 6 months since the tour ended and they tried to see each other ever month, but with Roger's band and Taylors father, they had to cancel more than once. It was getting really hard on them not seeing each other for a couple of months. Taylor just laid on her bed and cried. She missed Roger so much and really wanted to be with him. She was afraid this wasn't working. As much as they loved each other, they couldn't keep going on like this. She couldn't keep going on like this.

"Taylor, are you OK?" Mrs. Kelly asked entering the apartment.

"Roger's not coming this weekend mom. He has to play a club." she cried as Mrs. Kelly rushed over to the bed.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. Do you want to go see him?" Mrs. Kelly asked rubbing her back.

"You need me to help you with dad." Taylor said looking up at her.

"I can have your aunt come and help me. You need to see Roger." she said looking down at her.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah sweetie. Go to New York and see Roger." she said smiling down at her.

"Thanks mom." Taylor said sitting up to hug her.

"No problem sweetie." she said hugging her daughter tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taylor, what are you doing here? I thought you had to help your mom with your dad." Mark said opening the door finding Taylor on the other side.

"My mom called my aunt to help her so I can come and watch Roger perform." she said smiling at him. "Is he here?" she asked looking around.

"No, he's at rehearsal. He should be back in a little while to start getting ready for the show. He's gonna be really happy you're here." he said hugging her.

"Mark, can I talk to you before Roger gets home, please?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure. What's the matter Taylor?" he asked as they sat on the couch.

"Do you think this is working? You know, the long distance thing with me and Roger?" she asked looking over at him.

"The truth?" he asked as she nodded. "No, I don't. It seems like you two are miserable." he said looking at her.

"I know. I mean, I love Roger, but I can't keep doing this. We've had to cancel so many weekends and it's really taking it's toll on us." she said quietly trying not to cry.

"I know you two love each other and you deserve to be together. But you guys really need to be together, you know what I mean?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I do Mark." she said as Roger came home.

"I'm gonna go get ready for the show." he said going to his room without looking up.

"Aren't you gonna say hi Baby?" Taylor said getting up off of the couch.

"Taye, what are you doing here?" he asked excitedly as he rushed over to pick her up.

"My aunt's gonna help my mom take care of my dad, so I could come here and see you perform." she said holding him tight.

"I missed you so much Taye." he said leaning back to kiss her over and over again.

"I missed you too Roger." she said kissing him back.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Mark said going into his room.

"Thanks Mark." Taylor said looking back at him as Roger still held her.

"I can't believe you're here. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." he said putting her down.

"My mom took pity on me. She saw me right after I got off the phone with you and said I needed to be here with you." she said holding his biceps with her hands.

"We should start getting ready to go to the club. Everyone is gonna be so excited to see you. They miss you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I miss them too." she said looking up at him before they went into the bedroom to start getting ready for the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taylor girl, I am so happy to see you. This boy here has been a mess without you." Collins said as they entered the club.

"I'm a mess without him too Collins." she said leaning up to hug him.

"Are you here for the whole weekend?" Maureen asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I am." she said smiling at her as Roger took her back into his arms.

"My girl. You have your own." he pouted holding her tight.

"Yeah, but I don't get to see Taylor that often." Maureen teased smiling at them.

"There's enough of me to go around." Taylor said laughing at them.

"Yeah, but you're all mine." he said kissing her head.

"Rog, we gotta get in there." Andy said coming out of the club. "Hey Taylor. I didn't know you were coming this weekend." he said noticing her buried in Roger's arms.

"Yeah, well I know you guys can't dress yourselves. I figured you'd need some help. Or at least Roger does." she joked looking up at him laughing.

"You got that right Baby." he laughed as they went into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

"Taylor, are you OK?" Mrs. Kelly asked as she entered Taylors old bedroom at the Kelly house.

"Mom, I can't do this anymore. It's too hard." she cried laying on the bed.

"What's too hard sweetie?" she asked quietly sitting next to her.

"With Roger. It's too hard. I can't do it anymore." she cried looking up at her.

"Have you spoken to Roger about this yet?" she asked rubbing her daughters back.

"No, he'll only convice me otherwise and I can't do it. I have to break up with him." she said crying more.

"Did something happen last weekend?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking down at her.

"No. I mean, not in the way you think. He was great, as usual. I just realized that I can't do this anymore. It's too hard. I can't have him and not be with him. It's just too hard mom." she cried gripping her pillow tighter.

"Sweetie, I think you should talk to Roger about this. It's not fair to him that you make this decision on your own." she said laying down to hold her in her arms.

"How mom? Roger'll just convince me that we can do it and we'll get through it and I don't think I can. I need to be with him, but how am I supposed to do that? He's got his band which is based in New York and I have my job and my family here in California." she asked looking up at her.

"I don't know sweetie. I'm so sorry you have to do this." Mrs. Kelly said comforting her daughter.

"It's not your fault mom. I never should have gotten involved with him. I knew he lived in New York but I couldn't help it, you know? I mean he was so funny and sweet and I fell for him." she cried shaking in her mothers arms.

"Taylor, do you regret falling in love with Roger?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking down at her.

"Of course not mom. I just can't do this long distance thing anymore. I love him so much I hate being with out him." she said looking up at her.

"I know sweetie. I know." Mrs. Kelly said holding her daughter tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I'll be at your place at 9 on friday night." Roger said sitting on his bed talking to Taylor on the phone.

"Roger, this really isn't a good weekend. My dad's not doing too well and I'm gonna be at my parents house all weekend." she said fighting her tears.

"Is everything OK?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know Roger. It's just not a good time." she said sitting on her bed.

"OK, so I'll come next weekend." he said getting up to walk around the room.

"Roger, I don't think it's a good idea. A lot's going on and I'm afraid we won't have much time together." she said quietly.

"Taye, what are you saying?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Roger, this is just getting too hard. I can't do this anymore." she said starting to cry.

"Are we breaking up?" he asked sitting heavily on the bed.

"I'm sorry Roger. I love you, I really do. I just can't go on like this anymore." she said trying to be calm.

"Taylor, I love you too." he said quietly holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Roger. This is just too hard, you know? We tried, but it's not working out." she said as tears ran down her face.

"Taye, we can work this out. What do you want? I'll do anything." he asked as tears stung his eyes.

"Roger, we just have too much going on right now. There's nothing we can do that we're not already trying to do." she said crying.

"So that's it? We're breaking up because of geographics?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Roger. But it's for the best." she said hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe she had just broken up with Roger. The greatest man she had ever met. But things were just getting too hard with him in New York and her in California.

"Roger, are you OK?" Mark asked hearing Roger crying in his room. "Is it Taylor?" he asked going into the bedroom.

"We broke up. Her being in California and me being here was just getting too hard on her. I knew it was, but I didn't listen. And now her dad's really sick and everything. It's just too much." he cried looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Roger." Mark said sitting on the bed.

"I have to do something Mark. I love her. I don't want to lose her." Roger said sitting up suddenly.

"Roger, she broke up with you. What are you gonna do?" Mark asked looking at him.

"I'm gonna go to California and get her back. I have to. I don't want to be without her." he said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Roger, what are you thinking of doing?" Mark asked as Roger put his coat on.

"Anything I have to to get her back." he said leaving the loft. Mark just sat on the bed dumbstruck. He knew Roger was gonna offer to move to California to be with Taylor. On the one hand he didn't want to lose his best friend, but on the other he knew how happy Taylor made him and didn't want him let her get away. He got up and left the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

When Roger got to the airport, he got on the first plane that was leaving that would bring him as close to California as possible. He got a plane to Arizona. From there he rented a car and drove all night to get to Taylors apartment. When he got there he knocked on the door but he got no answer, so he used his key to open the door. Taylor wasn't home. He then tried going to her parents house to see if she was there, but there was no answer there either. The neighbor saw him standing outside the house and told him the family was at the hospital. Mr. Kelly had taken a turn for the worse and the ambulance had taken him to the hospital in the middle of the night. Roger drove to the hospital to see Taylor. He knew she would need someone to lean on. When he got there, he saw Taylor sitting on a bench outside crying into her hands. "Taye." he said quietly as he approached her.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" she asked looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't do it Taye. I need you." he said sitting next to her.

"Roger, I can't do this right now. My dad's dying." she said crying again as he put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Baby." he said holding her close as he kissed her head.

"Roger, why did you come here? To California?" she asked looking up at him.

"I can't let you go Taye. I love you." he said looking into her sad blue eyes.

"But Roger, this isn't working. You in New York, me here. I can't do it. I have too much going on right now. It's just too hard." she said trying to regain her composure.

"Taye, I'll do anything not to lose you. I can't lose you. I love you." he whispered caressing her face.

"But Roger, How? How can we do this?" she asked getting up to stand in front of him.

"I'll move here to California." he said much to her surprise.

"How? Your band is based in New York, your friends are in New York." she asked looking down at him.

"I don't know Taye. I just don't want to lose you." he said standing in front of her.

"I can't do this right now Roger. I have to go back inside to my dad. Please go back to my place. I'll be by as soon as I can get away." she said looking up at him.

"I don't think I should leave you Taye." he said looking down at her.

"Roger please. Just go. I have to take care of my parents right now. We'll talk later." she said looking up at him.

"OK. If that's what you want Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her. "I love you Taye." he said caressing her face.

"I love you too Roger. I really do." she told him before going back into the hospital. She couldn't believe Roger was there. And he was volunteering to move to California for her. What was she gonna do?

"Taylor, are you OK?" Mrs. Kelly asked as Taylor entered the hospital room.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. How is he?" she asked going to her fathers bed.

"He's the same. Why don't you go home for a little while? At least take a shower and get some sleep." Mrs. Kelly said going over to her.

"I can't go home. Roger's there." Taylor told her.

"Roger's here? I thought you broke up." she asked looking down at her.

"We did. He wants to move here for me mom." she said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"He does?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking down at her daughter.

"Mom, he's being completely irrational. His band and his friends are in New York. He just said that because he doesn't want to lose me. I have to tell him to go home." she said starting to cry.

"But, you don't want him to go home, do you?" Mrs. Kelly asked putting her arms around her.

"No, I don't. I love him mom. I want him to stay here, but I don't want him to give up the band and his friends." she said burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I know sweetie. But how are you gonna get him to go home?" she asked caressing her hair.

"I don't know. He's so damn stubborn." she said looking up at her.

"Just like someone else I know." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, how am I supposed to let him give up his life in New York for me?" she asked looking over at her.

"He loves you Taylor. It doesn't appear that there's gonna be much letting going on." she said playing with her daughters hair.

"Mom, what am I gonna do?" she asked as Mr. Kelly took her hand.

"Taylor?" he asked quietly.

"Hi daddy. How are you feeling?" she asked looking down at him smiling.

"I'm really tired. Are you OK?" he asked as she sat on the bed next to him wiping her eyes.

"Yeah daddy, I'm fine. But you should rest now, OK?" she said fixing his blanket.

"How's Roger?" he asked looking up at her.

"He's OK daddy. Why don't you rest now, OK?" she said quietly. She hadn't told her father about breaking up with him the previous night, so she didn't want to tell him about Roger being at her apartment waiting for her to talk.

"Isn't Roger coming this weekend? I'd like to see him." he said squeezing her hand.

"OK daddy. I'll ask him OK? Now rest, OK?" she said smiling at him before looking up at her mother. "Mom, I'm gonna go home. I'll be back later, OK?" she said getting up to leave the room.

"OK sweetie. Good luck." she said smiling at her as she rushed out.


	7. Chapter 7

When Taylor got back to her apartment, she saw Roger sleeping in her bed. He looked so peaceful. Seeing him sleeping like that made her fall in love with him again. She just sat in the chair in the living area and watched him. She began to cry. How was she gonna tell him to ditch his career and his friends for her? "Taye." he called out waking up to her crying.

"Roger, I can't let you give everything up for me." she cried looking over at him.

"You're not letting me. I want to. I love you and I don't want to be without you anymore." he told her getting up to go to her.

"But Roger, you worked so hard to get where you are. You've been through so much." she said looking up at him.

"Taylor, I want to be with you. I love you." he said kneeling down in front of her.

"I love you too Roger, but you're not thinking clearly." she said looking down at him.

"Taye, I am thinking clearer than I've ever felt in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said reaching up to caress her face.

"Roger, what are you saying?" she asked getting up to pace around the apartment.

"I want to marry you Taylor. It's all I think about." he said standing up as he looked down at her.

"You what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I want to marry you." he said approaching her.

"Roger, how can we..." she started looking up at him.

"We'll find a way. I want to be here with you. All I want is to be with you." he said taking her in his arms.

"I wanna be with you too Roger." she said burying her face in his chest.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, it is. I wanna marry you too Roger." she said smiling back as he leaned down to kiss her.

"So we're getting married?" he asked looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, we are." she said smiling at him as she leaned up to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, look who I brought." Taylor said quietly as she and Roger approached Mr. Kelly's bed.

"Roger, how are you boy?" he asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine now sir. How are you feeling?" he asked smiling down at him.

"I'll be OK. How are things with you and my little girl?" he asked quietly looking up at him.

"We've never been better, sir." he said smiling at Taylor.

"Mom, let's go get some coffee." Taylor said smiling at her mother.

"OK sweetie. I'll be right back honey, OK?" Mrs. Kelly said squeezing her husbands hand. "So I see you didn't send Roger home." she said as they left the hospital room.

"I couldn't. He asked me to marry him." Taylor said as Mrs. Kelly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I take it you said yes." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her.

"Mom, I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." she said smiling back at her.

"Sweetie, that's great. But that doesn't solve your problem." Mrs. Kelly said looking down at her.

"I know mom. But I can't live without him. I don't want to. He's the first person I think about every morning and the last person I think about before I go to bed. We'll figure things out. Marrying Roger just feels right." she said looking at her.

"Are you happy Taylor? I mean, really happy?" she asked putting her hands on her daughters arms.

"I really am mom." Taylor said smiling at her.

"Then I'm happy for you." Mrs. Kelly said hugging her.

"Thanks mom." she said hugging her back.

"Do you think Roger's gonna tell your father about your engagement?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking down at her.

"Probably. He's really excited." Taylor said smiling at her.

"We'd better rescue your father from your fiance, huh?" Mrs. Kelly said smiling back at her.

"My fiance. I like the sound of that." Taylor said laughing.

"Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it does." Taylor said hugging her mother again before going into the hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, you have to call them eventually." Taylor said laying in bed with him.

"I will. I'm just trying to figure out the right words." he said smiling down at her.

"OK, well you have to figure it out soon. They're gonna think you ran away." she said as the phone rang.

"I did. To be with my love." he said leaning down to kiss her before reaching for the phone. "Hello." he said picking up the phone.

"Roger, you and Taylor have to get to the hospital right now. Don's taken a turn for the worst." Mrs. Kelly said crying.

"We'll be right there." he said hanging up the phone. "Taye, we have to go to the hospital. You're dad's getting worse." Roger said sitting up.

"Oh my God." Taylor said rushing out of the bed to get dressed.

"Calm down Taye. We'll get there, OK. I promise." he said slipping into his jeans.

"Roger, my dad's dying. He has been for a while now. I'm just not ready yet. I want him to walk me down the aisle when we get married, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby. But he's been suffering for a while." he said holding her in his arms.

"I know. We better get to the hospital." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby." he said as they finished getting dressed and left he apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Taye, do you really think now is the right time for you to be thinking about this?" Roger asked looking up at her from her bed.

"Roger, this is the perfect time. If I don't do this now, I'll never do it. I thought you'd be happy." she said looking over at him.

"But Baby, your dad just died. Don't you want to stay with your mom a little longer?" he asked going to her.

"Who do you think told me to do it? I've been putting my life on hold long enough. Roger, I wanna go to New York and be with you." she said looking up at him.

"Taye, I'm here you know. And I'm not going anywhere. I wanna be with you. You don't have to move to New York for me." he said holding her shoulders.

"I know Roger. I just want to be in New York." she said smiling up at him. "I've never done anything in my life until the tour came along and then I met you and I felt like my life had finally started. I want to be with you in New York Roger. I've been wanting to get out of California for years, but then my dad got sick and I stayed to help my mom take care of him. Now that he's gone, I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life." she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm absolutely sure about this." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, let's get you packed then." he said smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, you take care of her, OK?" Mrs. Kelly said as they packed up Taylors car.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything but Mrs. Kelly." Roger said smiling at Taylor.

"Good. And Taylor Ann, you better take care of this boy. He loves you very much." she said smiling at her daughter.

"I will mom, I promise." Taylor said hugging her mother. "Are you sure you're OK with me going?" she asked looking at her.

"Taylor, you love Roger and Roger loves you. It's about time you follow your heart for a change." she said smiling at her.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Taylor said smiling at her.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now go. Start your life with Roger." Mrs. Kelly said as Roger smiled down at them.

"Thanks Mrs. Kelly. We'll call you from the road." he said smiling at her.

"I know you will Roger. Just drive carefully, OK?" Mrs. Kelly said as they got in the car and began to drive away.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Roger asked from the drivers seat.

"I have never been more ready." she said smiling over at him. As they began to drive, Taylor fell asleep. Roger looked over at her and she looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was moving to New York with him and they were getting married. A year had passed since they met on tour and he never imagined he would fall for her as hard as he did. As he drove through Las Vegas, the lights reflected off of Taylors face and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He stopped the car and just looked at her. When the car stopped Taylor woke up. "Roger, where are we?" she asked looking over at her.

"We're in Vegas. You looked so beautiful, the way the lights were reflecting off of your face. I had to just look at you." he said caressing her face.

"Oh yeah?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Let's get married." he said smiling at her.

"Roger, we're already getting married." she laughed looking up at him.

"I mean now. Here in Vegas." he suggested smiling at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, why not? We love each other, we're getting married anyway. Why not? While we're here and everything." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"OK." she said smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. Let's do it." she said excitedly as he kissed her again. This time more passionately.

"OK, let's find a chapel." he said smiling at her.

"I love you Roger." she said smiling back at him.

"I love you too Taye." he whispered as they began to look for a wedding chapel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we actually did it." Taylor said smiling at Roger from the passenger seat.

"I love you Mrs. Davis." Roger said squeezing her hand.

"I love you too Mr. Davis." she said laughing as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "What do you think everyone will say?" she asked smiling at him.

"They'll be happy for us." he said smiling at her.

"I'm sure they'll be happy you're moving back to New York." she said laughing.

"Oh yeah, Mark was pretty pissed when I just left out the loft and didn't say anything." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, and didn't call him for a week and a half." she said laughing as she looked over at him.

"Well, a lot was going on." he said laughing as he looked over at her.

"I know Baby. I can't wait until we get back to New York and we can start our life together." she said smiling at him.

"Me neither Taye." he said holding her hand. As they drove across the country, they talked about a lot of things. They fought over the radio and Roger teased Taylor about being a rock star wife.

"Oh yeah, I can just see it now. I'll be on a behind the music special talking about how we got married in Vegas and got divorced in New York." she said laughing as Roger just looked over at her.

"Never Baby. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." he said reaching out to caress her face.

"Roger, I'm kidding." she said smiling at him.

"I know Taye. But I'm not. I wanna be with you for as long as this damn disease gives me." he said looking over at her.

"Me too Roger." she said taking his hand in hers.


	9. Chapter 9

"You and Roger did what?" Mrs. Kelly asked as Taylor laid in the hotel bed holding the phone.

"We got married in Vegas. Mom, you should have seen it. It was so spontaneous and romantic. We were married by an Elvis impersonator and everything." Taylor said smiling at Roger who had just come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What posessed you to do that? You two just got engaged." Mrs. Kelly asked surprised.

"I don't know mom, we were just driving through Vegas and decided we were getting married anyway, so why not do it in Vegas." she told her as Roger climbed in bed next to her.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy for you. I love you two, you know that right?" Mrs. Kelly asked smiling.

"We love you too mom. We'll call you tomorrow, OK?" Taylor said as Roger laid his head on her chest.

"Love you mom." he said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Roger. Take care of each other, OK sweetie?" Mrs. Kelly said laughing.

"We will mom. We promise. Bye." Taylor said before hanging up the phone.

"So how did mom take us eloping to Vegas?" he asked smiling up at her.

"She's happy for us and said she loves us." she said sliding down to kiss him.

"Was she mad?" he asked caressing her body.

"No, she wasn't mad. Roger she loves you and she's happy I have someone like you to love me." she said kissing him again.

"Good. Because I love your mom too." he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Are you gonna call Mark?" she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to hold my wife." he said kissing her head.

"I'm your wife." she said smiling up at him.

"And I'm your husband." he said leaning down to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You and Taylor what?" Mark asked sitting on the couch as he held the phone in his hand.

"We got married Mark and we're coming home. To New York." Roger said smiling at Taylor who was laying next to him.

"Taylor's moving to New York?" Mark asked surprised. "What about her parents?" he asked concerned.

"Her dad died last week. She got transferred to the east coast and she's coming home with me. For good." Roger said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry about Taylors dad." he said quietly looking down. "But what about her mom?" he asked.

"Her mom convinced her to follow her heart and she wanted to come to New York with me." Roger said smiling down at Taylor.

"That's great Rog. I'm really happy for you guys." Mark said as Taylor laid in Roger's arms smiling at him.

"Hi Marky. Let me talk to him." she said reaching up for the phone.

"Taylor wants to talk to you." Roger said laughing handing her the phone.

"Hi Marky. I'm sorry we got married without you guys. We were in Vegas and it just seemed like a good idea. We can have a big wedding for everyone if you guys want." she said sitting up on the bed.

"No, it's OK Taylor. Congratulations. I'm just glad you and Roger are finally together." he said smiling as Roger caressed her back.

"Thanks Marky. We should be home in a few more days, OK? So we'll get everyone together and we'll have a huge party." she said smiling at Roger.

"Home, I like the sound of that." he said as Collins came into the loft.

"Me too Mark." Taylor said laying down next to Roger again.

"Who are you talking to? Is that Roger?" Collins asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, him and Taylor." Mark anwered smiling up at him.

"Is that Collins? Let me talk to him." Taylor said smiling up at Roger.

"Here, Taylor wants you." Mark said smiling at him.

"Hey Taylor girl. How are you and Roger doin in Cali?" he asked smiling as he sat back.

"Sweetie, we're not in California. We're on our way home, to New York. Collins, Roger and I got married in Vegas last night." she said excitedly as Roger held her tight.

"Wait a minute. You and Roger got married and you guys are coming home to New York?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. We were in Vegas and got married and I'm moving to New York to be with him." she said happily as Roger caressed her back.

"Good for you girl. You and that boy deserve to be married." he said happily as Mark smiled at him.

"Thanks Collins. I'm sorry we eloped though. I really wanted you guys at our wedding, but we were in Vegas and it felt right, you know?" she said smiling up at Roger.

"I know. Listen, are you and Roger happy?" he asked.

"Yeah we really are sweetie." she said reaching up to caress Roger's cheek.

"So that's all that matters. Congratulations." he said as Roger played with her hair.

"Thanks Collins. We'll have a party when we get home, I promise." she said smiling.

"Home. That sounds nice. I'll talk to you later, OK?" he said smiling at Mark.

"OK sweetie. We'll check in tomorrow. We love you guys." she said sitting up.

"We love you too girl. Talk to you later." Collins said before hanging up the phone. "Wow. Roger and Taylor are married." Collins said looking over at Mark.

"I know. Roger said he would do anything to get her back, and then I don't hear from him for 3 and a half weeks after he ran out of here and then he calls me to tell me that she's moving here and they got married." Mark said getting up to walk around the loft.

"But Mark, this just goes to show how much she loves him." Collins said looking up at him.

"I knew she loved him Collins. The last time she was here we had a talk about the long distance thing and how hard it was for them to be apart. I'm happy for them. It's just gonna be weird. Me living here with the two of them." he said taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Mark, you know things aren't gonna change that much. Just because he's married it doesn't mean you're still not his best friend." Collins said getting up to go to him.

"I know, but how long are they gonna want to live here with me, you know? I mean, they're married now. They're gonna want their own place and stuff." he said looking up at him.

"Mark, they're not even home yet. Don't stress over it right now." he said smiling down at him.

"You're right. Sorry." he said looking up at him.

"Come on. Our best friend and his girl just got hitched. Why don't we call Jo and Mo and go out for some drinks to celebrate." he suggested smiling at him.

"Good idea. Thanks Collins." he said reaching up to hug him.

"No problem man." Collins said as they got their coats on to go out.


	10. Chapter 10

"You have no idea how happy I am to be home. Finally." Taylor said as they carried their duffle bags into the loft.

"We've been driving for a week Baby. I think I can relate. I'm just glad to have my wife home." he said sweeping her into his arms.

"I wonder where Mark and everyone is?" Taylor asked looking around.

"Who cares? I have my wife home finally and I think we should christen our marital bed." he said kissing her neck.

"Roger, we have our whole lives to do that. You haven't seen Mark and them in over a month. We really should call everyone and let them know we're home." she said giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're right. But later, you're mine." he said putting her down.

"Mark, are you here?" Taylor called out going towards Mark's room.

"He's probably out filming something. Why don't we lay down and take a nap? I have a feeling we're gonna be up all night." Roger said following her.

"He might just be editing stuff." she said opening Mark's bedroom door. "Mark, are you... Oh my God, I'm so sorry Marky." she said closing the door resisting the urge to laugh.

"What happened? Is Mark getting dressed?" Roger asked reaching out for the door.

"Not exactly Baby. Why don't we go and start unpacking the car?" she said taking his hand and trying to drag him away from Mark's room.

"Roger, Taylor. I wasn't expecting you guys until sometime tomorrow." Mark said coming out partially dressed. His shirt was inside out and he was putting his glasses on.

"What's going on Mark?" Roger asked confused.

"Um, Baby we should start unpacking now." Taylor said embarrassed.

"Mark, is everything OK?" a beautiful brunette asked coming out of Mark's room half dressed.

"And who's this?" Roger asked teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Taylor who had buried her face in Roger's chest.

"Roger, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, this is my roommate Roger and his girlfriend, I mean wife Taylor. They're my roommates. They just drove cross country from California..." Mark rambled before Taylor cut him off.

"It's nice to meet you Chelsea. Roger and I are gonna unpack our car. We'll leave you two alone." she said laughing as she dragged Roger out of the loft.

"But Baby, Mark was nervous. I like when Mark's nervous. He's funny." Roger whined as they stood in the hallway.

"Roger, don't torture him. Mark deserves a love life too." she said smiling up at him.

"I won't. I promise Baby. I'm just glad he has someone too." Roger said wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Let's go downstairs and get you moved in." he said pulling her to him.

"Good idea Baby. The sooner I get moved in, the sooner I'll truly be home." she said kissing him again.

"OK. I love you Taye." he said smiling down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said before they went downstairs to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did you two meet?" Taylor asked as they sat on the couch in the loft.

"I was walking in the park and I noticed Mark filming stuff, so I went over to talk to him. Before we knew it it was night time and we went out to dinner and we've been together ever since." she said smiling at Mark.

"That was last week." Mark said smiling at her.

"That's sweet Mark. We're really happy for you." Taylor said as Roger took her in his arms and brought her closer to him.

"Mark tells me you guys met when Roger was on tour with his band. That's sweet." Chelsea said smiling at them.

"Yeah, I'm the wardrobe designer for the record label Roger records for and when the east coast designer had to drop off of the tour, they called me. We fell in love on the tour." she said cuddling up to Roger.

"That's nice. And now you guys are married?" Chelsea said smiling at them.

"Yeah, we realized we couldn't live without each other." Taylor said smiling at her.

"That's sweet." she said as Collins came into the loft.

"Well, if it isn't Mr and Mrs. Roger Davis." he said smiling at them.

"Collins, I am so happy to see you." Taylor said jumping up to hug him.

"Hey Taylor girl. I missed you so much." he said picking her up in his arms.

"Hello Thomas." Roger said getting up off of the couch.

"Hey man. Nice to see you brought our girl home." Collins said smiling at him.

"I had to. She married me and all. How could I not?" he asked smiling up at him.

"Well it's nice to see she took pity on your sorry ass." Collins said laughing as he still held Taylor in his arms.

"I couldn't help it. I love him." Taylor said as Collins put her down.

"Well we knew that girl." Collins said smiling at her.

"OK, when are we meeting Mo and Jo at the cafe?" Roger asked taking Taylor in his arms.

"In like an hour and a half. I didn't tell them you guys were home. I figured it could be a surprise." Collins said smiling down at them.

"Good, we have time to take a nap. I'm exhausted. I've been in a car for a week." Taylor said smiling up at him.

"OK. We'll wake you guys up in an hour so you can get freshened up before we go." Collins said smiling at them.

"Thanks sweetie." she said hugging him again.

"It's great to have you home." he whispered holding her tight.

"It's great to be home Collins." she said smiling at him before going into hers and Rogers bedroom with him.

"Wow. Mark's got a girl." Roger said sitting on the bed taking his boots off.

"I know. You could have knocked me over with a feather." Taylor said smiling at him as she crawled into bed.

"Well, it's nice to see him so happy." he said laying down next to her.

"He does seem happy, doesn't he?" Taylor said as Roger laid his head on her chest.

"Yeah, he does. I'm glad he's as happy as we are." Roger said leaning up to kiss her before they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Introducing Mr and Mrs Roger Davis." Collins said as they entered the cafe.

"Mr?" Maureen said surprised.

"And Mrs?" Joanne continued as Roger and Taylor looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we got married last week in Vegas on our way home from California. No one told them?" Roger asked holding Taylor in his arms.

"We were gonna, but then we thought this would be more fun." Collins said sitting at the table laughing.

"You guys are so cruel." Taylor said laughing.

"Let me get this straight. You and Taylor got married and Taylor is now living in New York with you guys?" Maureen asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, that about covers it. I had to to be close to my husband." Taylor said smiling up at Roger.

"Guys, that's big. We are so happy for you guys. I can't believe no one told us." Joanne said looking at Mark and Collins.

"What? We're not allowed to have fun?" Mark said as he and Chelsea sat at the table.

"This calls for a major celebration." Maureen said smiling at them.

"I'll drink to that." Roger said as he and Taylor sat at the table and they began the celebration.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe you were gonna leave us and move to L.A." Andy said as he and Roger entered the club.

"Yeah, well the long distance relationship wasn't working out and it was the only way I could think of to keep Taye in my life. I love her." he said smiling over at him.

"I understand. I'm just glad she loved you enough not to let you do it. It would have been a shame to let the band die." he said strapping his guitar on.

"I know, but I was gonna do it anyway. I didn't want to live without her." Roger said smiling at him as the rest of the band members entered the club.

"And now you don't have to. I'm glad you married her. I've never seen you as happy as you are with her." Andy said as the band members took their place and they began rehearsing. "Hey Baby. What are you doing here?" Roger asked as Taylor entered the club.

"Roger, we need to talk." she said looking up at him as he stood on the stage.

"Hey Taylor. Congratulations." Andy said smiling down at her.

"Thanks Andy." she said as Roger hopped off of the stage.

"What's the matter Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her as she dragged him off to the side for some privacy.

"I just got back from the doctor." she said looking up at him.

"Your HIV test?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... I'm pregnant Roger." she said looking up at him not sure of how he'll react.

"You're... we're gonna have a... Baby, that's great. Isn't it?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, it is. Right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Baby it is. It's great news." he said leaning down to pick her up into his arms. "We're gonna have a baby Taye." he yelled excitedly as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah we are Roger." she said holding him tight.

"I love you Taye." he said leaning back to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said laughing as he carried her over to the band.

"I'm gonna be a dad." he said still holding Taylor.

"Oh man, that's great you guys. Congrats. Do I sense a celebration in the air?" Alex asked smiling at them from behind his drum set.

"We have to call everyone and have them meet us at the cafe." Roger said putting Taylor down.

"Baby, calm down. You have to rehearse. You have a show tomorrow night. I'll call everyone." Taylor said laughing at Roger's excitement.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on performing now?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, you're gonna have to. Now rehearse, I love you." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Taye. And you my little one. Daddy loves you. Yes he does." Roger said leaning down to Taylor's belly in baby talk.

"Roger, bad ass rock star now. Daddy later." Taylor said laughing as she caressed his head.

"OK Baby. I love you." he said getting up to sweep her into a tender kiss.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him before leaving the club. She couldn't believe she was pregnant with Roger's child. Her HIV test was negative, thankfully this month but she had to keep getting tested. They hadn't planned on having kids because they didn't think they were gonna be able to because of Roger's HIV, but here they were about to be parents. As Taylor walked back to the loft she seemed lost in thought, so lost she didn't realize Collins was calling her.

"Hey Taylor girl, are you OK? I've been trying to get your attention for 2 blocks." he asked catching up with her.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just thinking about stuff. Oh, Roger and I want to take everyone out for dinner at the Life Cafe tonight. It's really important." she said smiling up at him.

"What's up? Is everything OK?" he asked looking down at her as they entered the building to the loft.

"Yeah, everything's great. Can I talk to you?" she asked looking up at him as they entered the loft.

"Of course you can. You're my girl too." he said smiling down at her as they sat on the couch.

"I'm pregnant Collins." she said looking up at him.

"Baby that's great. Did you tell Roger?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I went to the club as soon as I found out. But I'm scared." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't you and Roger want to have kids?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"We never talked about it before. I mean, we love each other, but I never thought we'd be able to. You know with his HIV and everything." she said looking up at him.

"I know, but Taylor you're pregnant now. And this is gonna be the luckiest baby in the world with parents like you and Roger." he said smiling down at her.

"I know Roger's gonna make a great father. And how could I not be a great mother to this baby? Given how much I love his father." she said wiping her eyes.

"You and Roger have been through so much in the year and a half since you met, but you endured. And you will endure this too. A baby is a happy occasion sweetheart. And you and Roger are gonna have a beautiful little baby. And spoiled." he said laughing as he kissed her head.

"Yeah, I know. Between you and everyone else, you're gonna spoil this baby rotten, aren't you?" she asked laughing.

"You know it." he laughed holding her close. "How are we gonna tell the others?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. But this is gonna be interesting." she said as he held her close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, are you ready Baby?" Roger asked holding her in his arms as they stood outside the cafe.

"I don't know. Maureen and Joanne are gonna be crazy and who knows how Mark and Chelsea are gonna react." she said looking up at him unsure.

"Taye, we can't keep it from them forever. They're gonna notice when you start showing." he said laughing.

"Why can't I just tell them I let myself go. I'm married now, it's not a big deal." she said smiling up at him.

"Baby, we have to tell them. I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Baby." she said smiling up at him as he opened the door to the cafe.

"So what is this big dinner about?" Maureen asked curiously.

"Well, we wanted to get you all together to tell you that Roger and I are having a baby." Taylor said smiling at them as Maureen and Joanne jumped up to go to her.

"You're kidding? This is incredible news. Hello little baby. We're your aunties. We love you little one." Maureen said leaning down to talk to Taylor's stomach.

"Um OK, Mo, Jo the baby can't hear you and can you please let my wife and baby breathe? Thanks so much." Roger said trying to save Taylor as she laughed at them.

"Rog, that's great news. Congratulations." Collins said smiling at them.

"Thanks guys." Roger said smilng at everyone.

"Uh guys, me and Chelsea have something we want to say too." Mark said breaking his silence.

"What's up Marky?" Taylor asked sitting down next to Roger.

"Chelsea's pregnant too." he said as Chelsea and Taylor looked at each other and laughed.

"You're serious?" Taylor asked smiling at Chelsea.

"Yeah, we found out last night." she said as Roger hopped up to hug Mark.

"We're gonna be dads. This is awesome." he said smiling at Mark.

"Looks like." Mark said smiling at him as everyone celebrated.

"To the Boho boys. Who are both about to be fathers." Collins said raising his drink.

"I'll drink to that." Maureen said smiling at them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Chelse, baby Davis is wreaking havoc on my stomach." Taylor yelled standing outside the bathroom door at the loft.

"I'm sorry Taylor. Baby Cohen is doing a number on me too." she said opening the door as Taylor ran into the bathroom closing the door.

"Are you OK Taye Baby?" Roger asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"No, but it's normal." Taylor called out kneeling over the toilet.

"Don't worry Roger. It only lasts for the first trimester. She'll be done with it soon." Chelsea told him patting his chest.

"Gee thanks Chelse. Where's your baby daddy?" he asked looking down at her.

"He's at the performance space with Maureen. Her equiptment again." she said going to the kitchen for some crackers.

"If this baby doesn't start letting me eat, he's gonna be grounded before he's even born." Taylor said coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she said smiling up at him.

"Him, huh Taylor?" Chelsea asked smiling at her from the kitchen.

"How else do you explain it? He's a handful like his daddy." she laughed as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

"I'm sorry Baby." he said looking down at her.

"It's OK. Morning sickness is just part of the job." she said ooking down at her belly.

"You better stop giving mommy a hard time little one, OK?" he said leaning down to talk to her small belly.

"I'll be OK Baby. Are you ready to go?" she asked smiling down at him.

"I wish you would take it easy Taye. At least until the morning sickness subsides." he said standing up straight.

"Roger, what am I gonna do? I have a job. I'll be fine. I promise, OK." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I'll see you guys later." Chelsea said smiling at them as Roger and Taylor put their coats on getting ready for work.

"OK Chelse. Tell Mark we'll bring dinner home tonight, OK?" Taylor said zippering her jacket.

"OK Taylor. Have a nice day at work." she said as they left the loft.

"Thanks Chelse." Roger said sliding the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you feel Taylor?" Jerry asked as she and Roger arrived at the record company.

"Nauseous, I can't keep anything down. I have Roger worrying about me 24/7. You know, the joys of first time parenthood." she answered laughing at him.

"Yeah, but it will all be worth it in the end. You'll see. There's nothing like holding that little baby in your arms." he told her as she watched Roger with the band through the window. He was laughing as Andy was teasing him. Roger's smile knocked her out even now. He caught a glimpse of her looking at him and he just smiled at her. "You two are so in love, aren't you?" Jerry asked watching them.

"Yeah, we really are. Thanks for calling me on the tour Jerry. We owe you really big." she said turning around to smile at him.

"Yeah well, you see how Roger dresses. He needed all the help he could get and I knew he would listen to a pretty girl like you. But you two falling in love, that was all you." he said sitting at his desk.

"From the minute I met him, I knew he was gonna change my life." she said sitting in a chair on the other side of Jerry's desk.

"You changed each others lives Taylor." Jerry said smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, you're not wearing that." Taylor said looking at him as he came out of the dressing room.

"What's the matter with this?" Roger asked looking down at his torn jeans and tank top.

"So many things Baby. Just, here. Put this on." she said laughing at him as he hung his head and went into the dressing room.

"Why do you hate the way I dress?" he asked from the dressing room.

"I don't hate the way you dress Roger. I love you. You just need a little help." she said laughing as he came out of the dressing room wearing new black jeans and the same tank top. "See, was that so hard?" she asked looking at him.

"Why don't you like when I wear torn clothes?" he asked looking down at the jeans she gave him.

"Why do you insist on wearing torn clothes?" she laughed looking through the rack for a button down shirt.

"It's my style." he insisted looking down at her.

"Roger, you're 29 years old. Ripped clothes are out. Here, put this on." she said smiling at him as she handed him a maroon shirt.

"I know Taye. And no one dresses me like you do." he said smiling down at her as he put the shirt she gave him on.

"You look incredible Baby." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're only saying that because you're getting your way." he teased sweeping her into his arms.

"You could be right Baby." she said laughing as he kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh, I feel so fat." Taylor complained trying to get out of bed.

"You're not fat Baby, you're beautiful." Roger said helping his 5 months pregnant wife out of the bed.

"You're a liar, but I love you anyway." she said leaning up to kiss him. "Tell me why we never got a real bed?" she asked as she struggled even with Roger's help.

"We never thought of it, but we can get a new bed this weekend if you want to." he said getting her up off of the bed that was just a mattress and box spring laying on the floor.

"Thank you. I can't believe we're gonna see the baby today." she said smiling up at him.

"Can we find out the sex of the baby, please?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Are you kidding? I'm dying to find out what we're having." she told him laughing as he took her in his arms.

"Yay." he whispered leaning down to kiss her before they left the bedroom.

"Where are you two off to this early on a saturday?" Chelsea asked sitting on the stool in the kitchen.

"We have the sonogram today. What are you doing up so early?" Taylor asked looking over at her.

"Baby Cohen's kicking like crazy. I've been trying to sleep for hours. Finally I decided to give up." she said eating a bowl of cereal.

"Well try to take a nap sweetie. When Roger and I get out of the doctor, we want to meet everyone for breakfast to tell the sex of the baby." Taylor said smiling at her.

"OK, just call when you get out and we'll be there." Chelsea said smiling at her.

"No problem sweetie. I'm gonna go in the shower, OK Baby?" Taylor said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK Baby. I'll make you some tea." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you Baby." she said smiling at him as she went into the bathroom.

"I can't wait until me and Mark find out what we're having." Chelsea said smiling up at Roger who was making tea.

"When's your appointment?" he asked putting the water on the stove.

"Next Thursday." she said looking back at him.

"Are you guys excited?" he asked as Mark came out of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I really am." she said as Mark scratched the back of his head.

"Good morning Babe. Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked leaning down to kiss Chelsea's head.

"I slept like a baby." Roger said teasingly as Chelsea laughed out loud.

"Not you, you doof." Mark said laughing with Chelsea.

"Fine, be that way." Roger said as Taylor came out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe.

"Um, Roger. Would it kill you to clean the hair out of the bathroom sink?" she asked towel drying her hair.

"Sorry Baby. I forgot. Your tea's almost ready." he said looking over at her.

"I gotta get dressed. I'll be out in a minute." she said going into the bedroom to get dressed.

"I'm sorry Baby, I forgot." Mark teased as Chelsea gave him a dirty look.

"You think that's funny, film boy? It's really annoying." Chelsea yelled getting up to go to their bedroom.

"Alrighty then. To think, we thought our life was boring." Roger said standing over the stove.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pay for that later." Mark said looking up at him.

"Just think. 4 more months and then we have to deal with crying babies and two women bitching about sore breasts." Roger laughed putting his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"And I can't wait." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah, me neither bud." Roger said as the water started to boil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning. How are you two today?" the doctor asked entering the exam room.

"Fine. I'm fat and can't get out of my bed by myself." Taylor said laughing.

"It's gonna get worse before it gets better, you know." the doctor said laughing as Roger and Taylor laughed.

"Oh joy." Taylor said looking up at Roger.

"Your HIV test was negative again this month, so that's good." the doctor said smiling at them.

"Thank God." Roger said kissing Taylors head.

"Now are you two ready to see your baby?" the doctor asked smiling at Roger and Taylor.

"We are more than ready." Taylor said smiling at Roger as she climbed up onto the examining table.

"OK, now this is gonna be a little cold." the doctor said putting the gel on Taylor's stomach.

"A little cold?" Taylor complained laughing a little.

"Sorry Taylor." the doctor said laughing with her as he glided the sonogram recepter on her stomach.

"Look Baby." Roger said looking at the screen seeing the image of the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Taylor asked anxious.

"It looks like you're having a little girl." the doctor said as Roger and Taylor smiled at one another.

"Our little girl. Hi my girl." Roger said smiling at the screen.

"Oh you are so screwed Davis. If you think I wrap you around my finger, just wait until this little one flashes her baby blues at you." Taylor said laughing as she looked over at Roger.

"That's OK. I don't mind being at the mercy of my girls." he said leaning up to kiss her head.

"We are so going shopping after breakfast." Taylor said smiling at him.

"Oh man, breakfast. Mo and Jo are gonna be crazy, aren't they?" he asked as the doctor cleaned the gel off of Taylors belly.

"Yeah, but I think we have to worry about Collins most of all." she laughed as the doctor smiled listening to them.

"Oh yeah. She is gonna so be Uncle Collins little princess." Roger said laughing.

"You two have quite the family, don't you?" the doctor said smiling down at them.

"Yeah, you can say that." Taylor said smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A baby girl? Oh, I am gonna so spoil this little princess." Collins said as Roger and Taylor laughed.

"Told you." Roger said with his arm around Taylor.

"We are so going shopping for my baby neice." Maureen said excitedly as she smiled at them.

"Most definitely. But first, Roger and I are getting a new bed. One I don't need a two man crew to climb out of." Taylor said laughing as Roger pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry Baby. We'll get the most comfortable bed in the city." he said kissing her head.

"Roger Davis with a daughter. This is gonna be interesting." Chelsea joked as she caressed her belly.

"When do you two find out what you're having?" Collins asked looking over at Mark and Chelsea.

"Next week. I can't wait." Mark said smiling at Chelsea.

"Oh Rog, are you gonna need help setting up my old room for the baby?" Collins asked drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, I think that's best. I don't need my daughters crib falling apart while she's sleeping in it." he said laughing as Taylor got up.

"I'll be right back. Your daughter is kicking my bladder again." she said kissing him.

"OK Baby." he said watching her go into the bathroom. "My daughter. I like the sound of that." Roger said smiling into his coffee cup.

"You're scared to death, aren't you?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"Just a bit, yeah. I mean, I have a daughter. Me." he said laughing as he looked up at him.

"Roger, you're gonna be a great dad. Seeing the way you love her mother. How could you not be?" Chelsea said smiling at him.

"Thanks Chelse." he said smiling at her as Taylor came back to the table. "Hey Baby." she said running her fingers through his short blond hair.

"Hey Taye. Hey my little girl." he said talking to Taylors belly. "I am gonna love you like crazy." he said caressing her belly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Roger, we are not naming our daughter Beth." Taylor yelled as Roger changed his clothes in the dressing room.

"Why? It's a beautiful name." Roger asked peaking out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, and it's also a Kiss song. Don't think you're pulling anything over on me." she said as Alex and Andy laughed out loud.

"She's on to you Rog." Andy said laughing.

"Don't think I didn't hear you two egging him on either." Taylor said pointing at the two of them as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"We were just having fun Taylor." Alex said laughing as Roger came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, thanks guys. Get me yelled at." he said smiling down at Taylor.

"Hey, we got yelled at too." Andy said smiling up at him.

"And she's your wife." Alex said looking over at him.

"You three are like having triplets." Taylor said laughing as she adjusted Roger's shirt.

"Just think Baby, it's practice for when the baby comes." Roger said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Compared to you three, the baby's gonna be a breeze." she said laughing as Roger looked in the mirror.

"That's because she's gonna be daddy's little angel. Aren't you my sweet girl?" Roger said talking to Taylors belly.

"Oh spare me." Andy said as he and Alex laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Mark and Chelsea are having?" Taylor asked looking up at Roger as they walked to the loft.

"I don't know. Mark's looking forward to a girl and Chelsea's convinced it's a boy, so it's anyone's guess." Roger told her holding her close.

"We really have to start coming up with serious names for our daughter." Taylor said looking up at him.

"How about Kelly Ann Davis?" he suggested as Taylor stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"That's perfect Roger." she said looking up at him.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I've just been playing around with you with the other names I came up with." he said laughing as he swept her in his arms.

"You are one sneaky man." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." he said smiling down at her.

"That I do my love." she said smiling at him before they continued on to the cafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another girl? Who would have guessed it?" Collins said as everyone laughed.

"Poor Uncle Collins is gonna have his hands full." Taylor said laughing.

"My girls are having girls. I'm gonna need stronger vitamins." he joked as Roger raised his coffee.

"To Uncle Collins. Man, I don't envy you in the least." he said smiling at him.

"Oh, who are you kidding Davis? Between Kelly Ann and little miss Cohen, you're not gonna know which way is up." Taylor joked as Maureen looked at her.

"Kelly Ann? You guys settled on a name?" Maureen said smiling at them.

"Yeah, I came up with it a while ago." Roger said smiling at Taylor.

"But we all know my husband's passion for torturing me." Taylor said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah. Did he suggest Beth to you?" Joanne asked laughing.

"This afternoon, yes." Taylor said laughing with her.

"You yelled at him, right?" Maureen said smiling at her.

"Me, Andy and Alex." Roger said putting his arms around Taylor.

"You can't say we didn't warn you." Joanne said as Roger kissed Taylors head.

"Kelly Ann is a beautiful name." Chelsea said smiling at her.

"Yeah it is. Do you guys have any idea what you're gonna name your little girl?" Taylor asked drinking her water.

"Not yet, but at least I know he can't name her Martin or Steven." Chelsea joked as Mark just looked at her.

"I would not name my child after film makers." he argued as Roger looked at him strangely.

"You are so full of it Cohen." he said as he, Taylor and Chelsea laughed.

"And you are not decorating the baby's room with Raging Bull and Jurassic Park posters either." Chelsea said pointing at him.

"It would be sweet revenge on Benny though. To decorate his old room with my film posters." Mark said laughing as Roger just looked at him.

"Oh come on Chelse, can we?" he said as Taylor hit his chest.

"Roger, the baby's a girl. It's hardly practical to put movie posters in her room. Even to give Benny the finger." Taylor said looking up at him.

"You're right Baby. But it would be funny though." Roger said as he and Mark laughed.

"And to think, we thought Roger and Mark grew up just because they're gonna be parents." Joanne said laughing as Roger and Mark looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

"Son of a bitch." Roger yelled dropping the screw driver.

"Roger, would you let Collins put the baby's crib together please? I don't need my daughter learning every curse word there is in the womb." Taylor laughed standing in the doorway of the baby's room.

"Taye, I think I'm capable of putting together my daughters crib." he said looking up at her.

"I know you are my love, but I think Uncle Collins can do it without corrupting our little girl." she said laughing as Roger got up to go to her.

"Oh yeah?" he asked wrapping his arms around her laughing.

"Yeah." she said standing up to him laughing as he leaned down to bring her into a long passionate kiss.

"Do you two mind? Geez, you two are worse now then you were before Taylor got pregnant." Collins said entering the loft.

"Oh thank God. Collins, you need to put the baby's crib together. Roger's about to go postal on it." Taylor said laughing still in Roger's arms.

"Don't worry girl, I'm here now." Collins said as Roger looked down at Taylor.

"You two think you're hilarious, don't you?" he said laughing at them.

"Sorry Baby. But you know you're a musician, not a handy man." she said smiling up at him.

"You just don't want to hear me screaming and cursing all day." he said looking down at her.

"And then there's that." she said laughing as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"OK Come on loverboy, let's get this baby's room put together." Collins said tearing him Roger away from Taylor.

"I'm gonna go lay down Baby, OK." she said smiling at them.

"Are you feeling OK Taye? Is it the baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, I weigh as much as a volkswagon beetle. How do you think I'm feeling?" she asked looking up at him.

"I know Baby, I'm sorry." he said as she went into the bedroom.

"The baby's taking a lot out of her isn't she?" Collins said as they stood in a pink bedroom decorated with ballerinas.

"Yeah, but she's due in 3 weeks. It won't be too much longer." he said looking up at him.

"In 3 weeks, our little Kelly girl is due and then in 4 little miss Angela Marie Cohen is due. This place is gonna be hopping then." Collins said as Roger looked around.

"Yeah, you're not kidding." Roger said still looking around the bedroom.

"What's the matter man?" Collins asked looking down at him.

"I just can't believe I let Taye talk me into letting her decorate Kelly's room with pink ballerinas." he said looking around laughing.

"Yeah well, we all know Taylor's had you wrapped around her cute little fingers for 2 years now. I don't know why you're surprised." Collins said laughing as he put his arm around Roger's shoulder.

"You're not kidding. I'm really in trouble when Kelly's born, aren't I?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"If she has her mama's blue eyes, I'd say without a doubt." Collins said laughing. "But you're gonna love every minute of it." he said smiling at him.

"I really am, you know." Roger said as Collins smiled down at him.

"I know man. They're your girls." he said smiling.

"Yeah they are." Roger said looking up at him before they went to finish the baby's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, you are taking down this ET poster." Chelsea yelled from Angela's room.

"Oh come on Chelse. It's a kids movie." he whined as Taylor and Roger listened from the living room.

"Not happening Mark, so forget it. Take it down." Chelsea yelled from the baby's pink room with butterfly borders.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, huh?" Mark said to them as he came out of his and Chelsea's bedroom and went into the baby's room.

"You are so lucky you didn't try to put up Springsteen posters in Kelly's room." Taylor said looking up at Roger.

"Nah, Joan Jett and Pat Benatar maybe. But not Springsteen Baby. My daughter is gonna like the rock chicks." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Taylor asked sitting up to face him.

"Well yeah. I mean, I can't very well expect her role model to be Springsteen. She's a girl." he told her looking very serious.

"That's why I love you. You are so cute." Taylor said laughing as she leaned over to kiss him.

"That's not the only reason, I hope." he said smiling at her.

"Of course not. But it is one of the bigger reasons why." she laughed as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Taye, I love you too. I don't know what I would have done had you not come into my life when you did." he said caressing her face.

"Well, you wouldn't be married with a baby girl on the way, I can almost guarantee that." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"That's for sure Baby." he said caressing her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, get up?" Taylor said shaking Roger out of his sleep.

"What time is it Taye?" he asked looking over at the clock on the nightstand.

"3:30." she said sitting up in the bed.

"It's too late for ice cream Baby. Go back to sleep, OK?" he said rolling over to cuddle up to her belly.

"OK, if you want to miss the birth of your daughter..." she started when Roger bolted up in the bed.

"Now? You're in labor now?" he asked looking over at her.

"Um, yeah. My contractions are 4 minutes apart." she said smiling at him.

"Oh shit. I gotta call your doctor and get Mark and Chelsea up. And then I gotta call your mom and Collins and Jo and Mo." he rambled as he jumped out of the bed.

"Roger, calm down. You need pants. And then wake up Mark and Chelse." she said getting out of the bed slowly.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked rushing over to help her.

"I'm fine Roger. Just get your pants on, OK?" she said reaching up to caress his face.

"How are you so calm?" he asked dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Because women do this every day. If they can do it, we can do it." she said smiling down at him.

"I love you Taye." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. Now, pants." she said laughing as he got up to obey her.

"Yes my beautiful wife." he said smiling at her as he reached out for his jeans and put them on.


	16. Chapter 16

"Roger, if you don't stop breathing down my neck, so help me God." Taylor yelled as she did her lamaze breathing.

"I'm sorry Baby. You're doing great." he said kissing her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing wonderful." she said sarcastically as she laid back in the bed.

"You are Baby. I love you Taye." he whispered as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm so tired Roger." she said starting to cry.

"I know Baby, but you don't have much longer and then we'll have our beautiful little girl in our arms." he said encouraging her.

"I am not doing this again, I hope you realize that. So you better be happy with one kid. Oh man." she said as she felt another contraction.

"OK Taylor, you're gonna push with this one, OK?" the doctor said looking up at her.

"Come on Baby, you can do this." Roger said helping her sit up as she began to push. It was a long hard labor, but when it was over Roger and Taylor had a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed baby girl. "You did it Taye. You did it Baby. I love you." he said kissing her head as tears fell from his eyes.

"How is she?" Taylor asked looking over at the nurses who were cleaning her off.

"She's perfect Mrs. Davis." one nurse said smiling back at her.

"Did you hear that Baby? She's perfect. Just like her mommy." Roger said kissing Taylor's forehead over and over again.

"Would you like to meet your little girl?" the nurse asked as she held the baby, who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hi my little angel." Taylor said taking the baby into her arms.

"Hey daddy's girl. She looks just like you Taye." Roger said smiling at his daughter.

"But she has daddy's little chin though." Taylor said smiling up at Roger.

"Thank you Taye." Roger whispered smiling at her as he reached out for his daughters hand.

"For what Roger? You gave her to me just as much as I gave her to you." Taylor said smiling up at him.

"Well thank you anyway, Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her before he leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead.

"No problem Baby." she said looking at him. He looked so happy. She thought she had seen Roger truly happy before, but nothing like this. He was beaming. They now had a daughter and she knew she would be the center of Roger's universe just like she was for the last 2 plus years. "Roger, you should go tell the others everything's OK. I'm sure poor Marky is holding Collins back from coming in here." Taylor said smiling up at him.

"I don't want to leave my girls." he said looking down at them.

"It's OK Roger. We're your girls. We're not going anywhere." she said looking up at him.

"I love you girls." he said kissing her before kissing Kelly's forehead.

"We love you too Roger." Taylor said smiling at him as he reluctantly left the room to tell everyone the amazing news. Not only did they have a daughter, but everything was fine and they were both perfect.

"How are they? Did everything go OK?" Collins asked rushing to Roger seeing him come down the hallway.

"They're perfect. Kelly looks exactly like Taye. She is so beautiful." Roger said beaming.

"Of course she's beautiful. Look at her mother." Collins said hugging him.

"When do we get to see them?" Maureen asked as she approached them.

"I don't know. Taye probably has to go to the recovery room for a little while and they have to clean the baby up before they put her in the nursery." Roger said wiping his eyes.

"Is Taylor really OK?" Chelsea asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Chelse, she's fine. She was a real trooper." Roger said smiling at them.

"They better let us see them this morning. I am not waiting for visiting hours later." Joanne said looking up at Roger.

"I'll get you guys in. Taye really wants to see you all." Roger said smiling at them.

"You better get back in to our girls. Tell them we love them." Collins said smiling at him.

"I will. Thanks guys." he said smiling at them before going back into Taylor's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May we introduce to you, Miss Kelly Ann Davis." Roger said quietly as he sat on the bed next to Taylor holding Kelly in his arms as everyone entered the room.

"Hey girl. How do you feel?" Collins asked going to the other side of the bed to sit next to Taylor.

"I feel OK." she said as he sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder as she watched everyone with Roger and Kelly.

"You did good Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my coach." she said smiling at Roger who was glowing.

"She's beautiful Taylor girl." he said smiling down at her.

"Thanks sweetie." she said falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Looks like mommy was tired." Collin whispered smiling at her.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Roger asked as Joanne held Kelly on the other side of the room.

"She sure is man. You are one lucky man to have these 2 beautiful ladies give you the time of day." Collins whispered teasingly.

"You don't have to tell me man. They're my world." he said smiling at Taylor before directing his attention to their daughter and the rest of their family. "Can you believe I'm a dad? I'm someone's dad." Roger asked in disbelief.

"Roger, she loves you. I could see it the first night I met her. I knew she would change your life." Collins said quietly as they looked down at Taylor who was sound asleep.

"The first time I met her, she took my breath away. I mean, I walk into the wardrobe trailor and there stood this beautiful blond with eyes that knocked me to me knees and she was telling me what to wear. At that moment, had she told me to wear a pink tutu, I probably would have done it. We got to talking and the next thing I knew I asked her out to dinner before the show and she said yes. That first night, I couldn't sleep. All I did was think about her. Her eyes, her hair, her laugh. She had me, you know? I wanted to see her again so bad. And then after about a month, I didn't want to live the rest of my life without her in it." he said smiling at her.

"I remember when you walked into the Life Cafe with her that first night. You two were so exhausted but you hung out most of the night with us." he said laughing.

"That was her idea. She knew how important you guys were to me, so she wanted to get to know you all." he said laying back in the bed.

"I knew that she would be the future of this family from the minute I met her." he said smiling at Joanne who was handing the baby to Mark.

"Me too." Roger said quietly as he observed his family.


	17. Chapter 17

"Roger, would you tell your roommate over there that if he doesn't calm the hell down, I'm gonna throw his camera at him?" Chelsea yelled as they waited for her contractions to progress.

"Yeah Mark, chill out huh. You're driving me nuts and it's not even my kid." Roger said swaying Kelly back and forth as Taylor made her a bottle.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk Davis. You almost ran out of the bedroom with no pants on." she said testing the bottle on her wrist laughing at him.

"Thank you for sparing us that little experience." Chelsea laughed caressing her 9 months pregnant belly.

"Hey. I resent that." Roger said as Taylor handed him the baby's bottle.

"Yeah Chelse, I've seen both Roger and Mark without their pants on and I have to say, I prefer Roger." Taylor laughed sitting next to her.

"You're only saying that because he's your husband and the father of your daughter." Mark said looking at his watch every 5 seconds.

"Mark, I haven't had one in 12 minutes. Would you sit down or something please?" Chelsea yelled frustrated.

"It's OK sweetie. They'll progress. Just be calm." Taylor said rubbing Chelsea's belly sympathetically.

"I swear to God, if he doesn't calm down, you're going into the delivery room with me and he can wait outside with everyone else. I'm not dealing with his neurosis while I'm giving birth." Chelsea yelled tensing up.

"Another one sweetie?" Taylor asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "OK Marky, time it." Taylor told him caressing Chelsea's shoulders.

"You're getting there Chelse." Roger told her encouragingly.

"Gee thanks Roger, you think?" she yelled as Roger and Taylor looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Chelse. I'm just gonna go in here to feed the baby." he said smiling at them as he brought the baby into her room.

"No, I'm sorry Roger. I'm just really on edge." she yelled before looking at Taylor. "I'm sorry Taylor. I didn't mean to bite Roger's head off. I'm just really sick of being pregnant and having everyone talk to me like I'm a child." she said looking over at Taylor with tears in her eyes.

"It's OK sweetie. Roger's used to getting yelled at." Taylor laughed caressing Chelsea's head.

"This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?" Chelsea asked looking over at Taylor.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But it'll be worth it in the end when you and Marky have little Angela." Taylor said smiling over at Mark who was in the kitchen out of the line of fire.

"I love you Chelse." he said quietly as he smiled at her.

"I love you too Mark. I'm sorry I'm being a raving lunatic." she said as Collins, Maureen and Joanne entered the loft.

"That's OK Babe." Mark said smiling at her.

"So how's bun number 2?" Collins asked teasingly as Taylor gave him a look to stop right there.

"How do you think I am? I'm as big as a city bus and I've been in labor forever and still no baby." Chelsea yelled as Taylor dropped her head.

"Sorry Babygirl. I'm just gonna... yeah, OK." he said retreating to Kelly's room as everyone avoided eye contact with Chelsea.

"It's OK Chelse. Just take a deep breath sweetie, OK?" Taylor said trying not to laugh.

"What's with her?" Collins asked as Roger stood in the baby's room burping her.

"Don't ask man. Why do you think I'm hiding out in here. If her head spins around and the devil comes out of her, I want my daughter as far away from her as humanly possible." he said laughing as Collins looked at him in shock.

"Roger, she's in labor and it's not going very quickly. She's frustrated." he said reaching out for Kelly.

"I know. Everyone's just really on edge. Taye's trying to keep her calm, but she's already threatened to throw Mark's camera at him, to ban him from the delivery room and snapped at me. This is gonna be a fun day." he said as Collins laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, like Taylor didn't yell at you in the delivery room." he laughed smiling at the baby.

"That was different." he said wiping the formula from Kelly's mouth.

"Yeah because it was Taylor and she was having your baby." he said smiling at Kelly.

"Exactly." he laughed as Taylor entered the bedroom.

"Are you boys OK?" she asked looking over at the baby.

"Yeah, nothing an epidural can't fix." Roger laughed leaning down to kiss her.

"They're not gonna give her an epidural yet." she said smiling up at him.

"Not for her, for us. She's friggin nuts Baby." Roger said as Collins laughed.

"Roger, she's in labor. In case you forgot what happened 2 short weeks ago, it's no picnic." she said looking up at him.

"You weren't like that." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"That's because I didn't wake you up until it was time to call the doctor. Poor Chelse has to do this with an audience. Give her a break. Once she has Angie, she'll be fine." Taylor said rubbing his chest.

"Oh great, so my goddaughter is the devil incarnate." he said as Taylor laughed at him.

"Roger, quit it." she said leaning up to kiss him. "I better get back out to her. I left Mark out there with just Maureen and Joanne out there to protect him. They'll throw him between themselves and Chelse in a heartbeat." Taylor laughed smiling at the baby. "You know Collins, you can put her in her crib. She's sleeping." she said fixing the baby's shirt.

"Nah, I like holding my little princess." he said smiling at her.

"You are spoiling her." Taylor said pointing at him.

"Yeah, what's your point? I'm her uncle, I'm supposed to spoil her." he said smiling at her.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do with my boys?" she asked smiling at them before leaving the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh thank God. She looks just like Chelse." Roger said smiling at the baby through the nursery window.

"Roger." Taylor laughed before hitting his chest.

"What? Did you really want an albino pumpkin head goddaughter?" Collins teased from the other side of her.

"You two are not nice at all." she laughed smiling at the baby.

"We're just playing around Baby." Roger said leaning down to kiss Taylor's head.

"Look at all that beautiful brown hair." Taylor said as Roger held her closer to him.

"Yeah, she is a beauty." Collins said smiling down at her.

"We finally have our girls." Taylor said smiling up at Collins as Mark came down the hallway.

"So what do you think of my daughter?" he asked smiling at them.

"Are you sure she's yours? It doesn't look like she has any albino in her." Collins asked looking down at him.

"Very funny. No, she's definitely mine. Look at those bright blue eyes." he said lifting his camera up to film her.

"You better put that away. If Chelsea sees you, you're a dead man." Roger said looking down at him.

"It's OK Roger. He can film her as much as he wants." Chelsea said walking slowly down the hallway towards them.

"It lives. So how was your exorcism?" Roger asked as Taylor hit him again and Chelsea laughed at him.

"Yeah, I was pretty bad, huh? I'm sorry you guys. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But in my defense, I was in labor." she said as Mark put his arms around her.

"That's OK Babygirl. Everyone yells at Roger at one point or another. It just so happens that you were possessed by a demon at the time." Collins said laughing as Taylor buried her face in Roger's chest laughing with him.

"Oh, so you think he's funny, but I get hit. I see how it is." Roger said tickling her.

"He is funny." she laughed squirming.

"Guys, do you mind? My daughter can see you. It's bad enough she's gonna have to grow up being nauseated by you two." Mark teased holding Chelsea in his arms.

"Sorry Marky." Taylor said laughing as Roger stopped tickling her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, you don't have to come and stay for a month. We can handle the babies on our own you know." Taylor said sitting up on the bed as Roger rocked the baby to sleep on his shoulder.

"But sweetie, with Kelly and Angie, you 4 have your hands full. You could use a break." Mrs. Kelly said smiling.

"Oh Baby, let her come. She wants to visit with the babies." Roger whispered as he got off of the bed to bring the sleeping baby into her room.

"OK mom thanks. But we have a pretty full house here with the 4 of us adults and the 2 babies, so let me see if we can find you a place to stay." she said conceding to her mother and Roger's wishes.

"OK sweetie. I'll book the flight. If I have to stay in a hotel, just find me one as close to you guys as possible, OK?" she said excitedly.

"Yes mom. I love you." she said as Roger re entered the bedroom.

"I love you too. Tell everyone I love them too and don't forget to give those beautiful baby girls big kisses from me, OK?" she said before hanging up the phone.

"Do you really want my mother here? She's gonna drive us crazy." Taylor asked as Roger climbed into the bed next to his wife.

"Baby, she's all the way in California. How often is she gonna see the babies?" he told her cuddling up to her.

"I know, but between Kelly and Angie she's gonna be a lunatic." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"That's OK Baby. Living with two pregnant woman at the same time was been good practice." he said laughing as she slapped his shoulders.

"You think you're pretty funny these days, don't you?" she asked laughing with him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I couldn't help it." he said leaning up to kiss her. "Maybe she can stay with Collins. He's only a few blocks away and he has the extra room." he suggested caressing her face.

"We'll ask him when he gets off from work." she asked looking down at him.

"OK. I'm gonna take a nap. Little miss Kelly had me up half the night and just as I got to sleep Angie started in, so I'm exhausted." he said laying his head on her chest.

"OK Baby. I'm gonna go see if Chelse needs anything." she said gently moving his head off of her chest.

"OK Taye. I love you." he mumbled already falling asleep.

"I love you too Roger." she said kissing his head before leaving the room.

"Hey. Is Roger sleeping?" Mark asked quietly as he rocked Angela in her infant seat.

"Yeah, the babies are really putting him through the ringer." she laughed quietly as she looked down at her goddaughter.

"I'm sorry Angie kept you guys up last night. She has colic." Mark said seeing that she was sleeping.

"I know sweetie. It's OK. You know Uncle Roger loves it." she said smiling down at Angela.

"He does seem to, doesn't he? I mean, the other night I thought I heard her cry, but when I went into her room I found him in the rocking chair singing to her." he said smiling up at Taylor.

"She seems to like when he sings to her." Taylor said sitting back on the couch.

"Yeah, it's the only thing that'll calm her down sometimes." he said looking over at her.

"Oh, we have reinforcements coming. My mom volunteered to come and stay for a month to help us with the babies." Taylor said laying her head back on the couch.

"You're kidding? I knew there was a reason I loved your mom." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah well, you can thank your buddy for that. He's the one who wants her to come. I was against it. I mean, yeah it's hard for the 4 of us to handle 2 newborns, but we're doing it. But he thought it would be a good idea for her to visit with the babies since she lives so far away and won't be able to that much." she said shutting her eyes.

"Yeah, my buddy the family man." Mark said laughing quietly careful not to wake the baby up.

"He always was a family man Mark. When I met him, all he did was talk about you guys. How you guys were the best family he could ever ask for and how you guys looked out for each other. Now, he's all about the babies." she said laughing at how much Roger had changed.

"Yeah, we've seen a lot of loss, seeing life come in for once is nice, you know?" Mark said leaning back on the couch.

"I know sweetie." she said as they both fell asleep on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have decided to write a chapter about how Roger and Taylor met. A lot has been discussed, but I felt like writing a really fluffy chapter, so I am writing about the day they met. I hope you like it.

"OK Frankie, what is this emergency wardrobe change?" Roger said entering the wardrobe trailer.

"Not Frankie. She threw her back out this morning. This is Taylor Kelly. She's from the west coast. She's gonna be taking over for Frankie for the rest of the tour." Jerry said introducing a petite blond. When she turned around to face him, her eyes struck him immediately. They were bright blue and gorgeous.

"Hi. You must be Roger. Jerry told me I have my work cut out with you." she said smiling at him.

"Um, yeah. I'm Roger. It's nice to meet you Taylor." he said smiling at her nervously.

"Hi Roger. Why don't you tell me what you like to wear and I can take it from there?" she said looking into his green eyes. He was not what she expected. He had short dirty blond hair and he had stubble on his face.

"Well, um, I like to wear ripped jeans and, um, worn out t-shirts." he said as she started to laugh.

"OK, I see Jerry wasn't lying. OK, why don't you try these on?" she said smiling up at him as she handed him a pair of jeans and a tank top she had taken off of the rack.

"OK." he said speechless as he went into the dressing room. He couldn't get her smile and her eyes out of his head. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"You should be fine. He's set in his ways, but he shouldn't put up too much of a fight. I have to go check on things in the auditorium. I'll see you later." Jerry said smiling at Taylor.

"OK Jerry. Thank you." she said smiling at him as he left the trailer. "How are you doing in there Roger?" she asked standing outside of the dressing room where Roger had gone.

"I'm, um, OK. I'll be out in a minute." he said pulling the tank top over his head.

"So where are you from Roger?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"New York. I live in the East Village with my best friend Mark. He's a film maker." he said nervously as he buttoned the jeans before stepping out of the dressing room. "How do I look?" he asked coming out in his socks.

"Great. I mean, good. You look good. Nice tattoo. What does it mean?" she asked looking at his right bicep.

"It's a celtic love knot. I saw it in a tattoo parlor in the city and thought it looked cool." he said looking at his tattoo.

"I like it." she said reaching up to touch it before she caught herself. "Um, I'm gonna try to have you wear shirts that show it off. It would be a shame to cover it up." she said looking down nervously.

"OK. So where are you from." he asked smiling down at her.

"Los Angeles. I've lived there my whole life." she said turning to the rack to look through more clothes for Roger to try on.

"Do you like it?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. I mean, my parents live there and they need me to stay close. But I would like to move somewhere like New York, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I understand. I mean, I was born and raised in New Jersey but I always wanted to move to New York, to be a rock star. So when I turned 18 I got out." he told her still standing in front of her in the jeans and tank top she gave him and his socks.

"Well you did it. You're on tour." she said smiling up at him as she began to hand him clothes to try on.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I finally did it." he said with his arms full of clothes.

"OK, why don't you try those on and let's see how they look?" she suggested continuing to look through the rack of clothes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked before going into the dressing room.

"What?" she asked turning towards him.

"Um, are you hungry? I mean, I am and I figure we gotta eat, right?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I could eat." she said smiling at him.

"OK. I'll go try these on and then we can go." he said smiling at her.

"OK. That's a good idea." she said smiling at him as he went into the dressing room. She couldn't believe Roger had just asked he out. They had just met. But he was cute. She couldn't deny that. She liked talking to him.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked coming out of the dressing room again.

"Good, you look good. Um, you can wear those tonight. To the show, I mean." she said nervously looking at him in the sleeveless button down shirt he was wearing that she gave him. He had hair on his chest and she could see his muscles.

"OK. Um, where do you wanna go eat?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Well I've never been here before, so why don't you surprise me?" she said smiling up at him putting her hair behind her ears.

"OK, let me just get changed." he said staring into her blue eyes so intently, he almost bumped into the dressing room door on his way back in.

"OK." she said laughing as she turned away from him. She could feel her face was hot from blushing. She couldn't believe that she and the lead singer of the band were going on a date. As she looked through the racks of clothes, she couldn't get his green eyes out of her head. She was lost in thought when he came out of the dressing room.

"Taylor, are you ready?" he asked touching her shoulder gently.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm ready." she said turning around to look up at him.

"So tell me about yourself." Roger asked as they left the wardrobe trailer.

"Well, you already know I was born and reaised in California and I'm still there. I'm 27 and I'm the oldest of 3. My sister lives in Chicago and my brother goes to college in Miami." she said looking up at him.

"How did you get into wardrobe design?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well I went to UCLA for fashion design and when I got out, I got my job with the record company and I stayed because my dad got sick and my mom needed me to help her take care of him." she said as he opened the door to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is your dad still sick?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, he has cancer. He's really tired and sick after the treatments they give him so my mother needs my help." she said looking up at him before they sat down at a table.

"I'm really sorry Taylor. So how were you able to come on tour?" he asked as they opened their menus.

"My mom made me come. She doesn't like that I never go anywhere, so she thought going on tour would be good for me." she said smiling up at him.

"Well I'm glad you came." he said smiling over at her before he looked down at his menu.

"Me too Roger." she said smiling back at him before looking at her own menu.

"Taylor, I like you." he blurted out looking over the table at her.

"I like you too Roger." she said looking up from her menu.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" he asked leaning over the table towards her.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Actually, I was sort of hoping you would." she said leaning closer to him. As he reached up to touch her face she moved closer to him. As he placed a gentle tender kiss on her lips she felt like she was gonna melt. Kissing Roger was more wonderful than she imagined it would be.

"I'm sorry Taye, I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful with the candle light shining off of your face." he whispered smiling down at her.

"Roger, don't be sorry. That was probably the most amazing kiss anyone has ever given me." she said smiling at him.

"That wasn't even one of my best ones. I was so nervous. But I'll do better next time." he said still caressing her face with his thumb.

"Do you wanna get out of here? I'm not really that hungry anyway." she asked smiling up at him.

"OK." he said putting his hand down to take hers as they got up and left the restaurant.

"So now it's your turn. Tell me about yourself." she said as they began walking.

"Well, I'm 27 and as you already know, I'm the lead singer of a band. Oh, um I almost forgot to tell you. I'm HIV positive." he said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He couldn't believe he forgot to tell her before he kissed her.

"It's OK Roger. I already know. Jerry told me." she said looking up at him.

"He did?" Roger asked her surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, he only told me because I asked him if there was anything I needed to know about you guys. It's not a big deal Roger. Really." she said standing in front of him.

"OK, I just wanted you to know." he said as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"It's OK Roger. I still like you." she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Good, because I really like you Taye." he said smiling at her.

"No one's ever called me Taye." she said laughing.

"Does it bother you?" he asked holding her around her waist.

"No, I actually like it." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Good. Because I like calling you that." he said pulling her close to him.

"So, tell me more about yourself." she said as they started walking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Rog, who's the chick?" Andy asked as Roger approached the band.

"Oh, that's um, Taylor. She's the new wardrobe designer." he told him putting his guitar on as Taylor stood backstage.

"Looks like she's your girl." Andy said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I like her. But she lives in LA and I'm in New York, so we're just messing around." he said smiling over at Taylor.

"Oh yeah, it looks like you're really messing around." Andy teased seeing how Roger and Taylor looked at each other.

"Shut up man, I like her." he said looking over at him.

"And who could blame you? She's really beautiful Rog." Andy said looking up at him.

"Yeah, she sure is." Roger said smiling at her before the band took the stage.


	20. Chapter 20

"Thomas, I wish you would let me carry something." Mrs. Kelly nagged as they entered the loft.

"Mrs. K, if you don't stop that I'm gonna make you carry everything." Collins joked as Taylor laughed at them.

"Mom, are you annoying my big brother already?" Taylor asked going over to her mother.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want him carrying all of my bags. I am capable of carrying something." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at Taylor before hugging her.

"Why didn't you guys drop that stuff off at Collins place before you came?" Taylor asked smiling at her mother.

"Because Mrs. K apparently can't pack and she has gifts for everyone spread out in every suitcase. All 5 of them." Collins said sitting on the couch exhausted.

"That's why I said I would help you Thomas." Mrs. Kelly said smiling down at him.

"It's cool Mrs. K. I was getting out of shape anyway. I need the exercise." he said smiling up at her.

"So, where are my beautiful babies?" Mrs. Kelly asked looking around.

"She's asleep." Taylor said smiling at her.

"And where's my son in law." she asked smiling back at her.

"He's taking a nap too. He was up all night with the girls." Taylor told her laughing.

"That poor guy. It's hard enough having one baby, you guys have two in the house." she said hugging her daughter again.

"Yeah, well that husband of mine thinks he's superman. He just lives for those girls." she said smiling at her.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then. Maybe he'll let me help him." Mrs. Kelly said as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Good luck." Taylor laughed as Roger went into the kitchen. "Baby, my mom's here." she said noticing he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey mom. Gimme 5 minutes and I'll be coherent." he said putting the coffee on.

"Oh you poor man. You're exhausted aren't you?" Mrs. Kelly said going into the kitchen.

"Just a bit. Kelly's been fussy lately and Angie has colic, so it seems once one goes down, the other wants me." he said waiting patiently for the coffee to brew.

"Oh sweetie. You really should let Mark and Chelsea take care of Angie." Mrs. Kelly said sitting at the metal counter.

"Nah, I don't mind. Plus it seems like the only thing that'll calm Angie down is me singing to her, so I don't mind." he said looking up at her.

"You know, you're not superman Roger. You need to take care of yourself too." Mrs. Kelly told him pouring him some coffee.

"I'm OK mom. As soon as the girls are on a schedule we'll all be able to get some sleep." he said as Mrs. Kelly handed him the coffee cup as he took a sip.

"Well, it's nice to see you." Mrs. Kelly said smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry. Hey, I'm glad you're here." Roger said smiling back as he leaned down to hug her.

"So tell me, does anyone take care of the babies other than you?" Mrs. Kelly teased looking over at Taylor and Collins.

"Don't start mom. The second they start crying, Roger's up and running. I am not about to race him to change a dirty diaper." Taylor said laughing.

"What she said." Collins said pointing to Taylor smiling.

"Roger, you really need your rest. Give me that." she said taking the coffee cup from him.

"But I need my..." he started before she cut him off.

"Go back to bed. When the girls get up, we're here. You let everyone one else take care of them. They'll be fine. Now go." she said pointing away from the kitchen.

"But..." he started before being cut off again.

"I don't want to hear it Roger. Now go. The girl'll be fine." she said as he moped to his room.

"Baby, why is your mom being so mean to me?" he whined passing Taylor on his way to their bedroom.

"Aren't you glad you wanted her to come visit with the babies?" she asked quietly as she laughed.

"You too Taylor Ann. Go lay down with your husband. Me and Thomas have everything under control." she said smiling at Taylor.

"Yes mommy." she said following Roger into their room.

"Go Mrs. K." Collins said smiling at her.

"Now, where is my granddaughters room? I wanna see her." Mrs. Kelly asked smiling at him.

"Right this way Mrs. K." he said getting off of the couch.

"Forget the Mrs. K stuff. Call me mom. We're family after all." she said smiling up at him before following him into Kelly's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Mark and Chelsea?" Roger asked as they climbed into bed.

"They took Angie for a walk. They didn't want her waking you up." she said smiling over at him as he laid his head on her chest.

"They didn't have to do that." he said looking up at her.

"Yes they did. Roger, my mom's right. You need to take care of yourself too. You have been so busy trying to be superdad, you forget that you need your rest too." she said running her fingers through his short blond hair.

"I know. I just don't want to miss out on anything with them." he said looking up at her.

"I know Baby. But promise me you'll slow down." she said looking into his green eyes.

"I promise Taye. I love you." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said caressing his hair as he fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey mom. How long was I asleep?" Taylor asked as she quietly closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Only a couple of hours. Is Roger still sleeping? Mrs. Kelly asked as she rocked Kelly in her arms.

"Yeah, he's really exhausted. He's been running around with the babies for the last few months and with work, he doesn't get much rest." she said sitting on the stool at the metal counter.

"You really shouldn't let him do so much Taylor Ann. He needs to take care of himself." she said rubbing the baby's back as she walked around the loft.

"I know mom, but you know Roger. He doesn't want to miss out on anything with them." she said leaning on her elbows.

"He's not gonna miss out on anything. He's very healthy and will stay that was as long as he takes care of himself." she said as Taylor ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know mom. Do you think I wanna lose him? I'm trying, but he loves being with the girls." Taylor argued quietly as she got up to take the baby from her.

"Taylor, honey I'm sorry. I just see how tired Roger is and I'm worried about him. Has he been to the doctor lately?" she asked as Taylor rocked the baby.

"Yeah, his t-cells are fine. Actually they cut his anitviral down. He's just trying to be super dad." she said as Kelly began to fall asleep on her shoulder.

"Good. I don't want him to run himself down." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her.

"Oh, he's running himself down, he's just luckily not making himself sick." Taylor said looking down at Kelly noticing she was asleep. "I'm gonna go put her down." she said smiling at her.

"She's looking more and more like Roger." Mrs. Kelly smiled following her.

"Yeah she is. She's his whole world." Taylor whispered setting her down before covering her up.

"You are too, you know." Mrs Kelly smiled as Taylor smiled down at Kelly.

"I know and he's ours. If anything happened to him...I don't know, mom." Taylor said looking up at her.

"Nothing is gonna happen to him Taylor Ann. He loves you and you love him. He has changed your life so much." she smiled putting her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess my hormones are still a little out whack." Taylor laughed wiping her eyes.

"You're allowed to feel that way Taylor Ann. But you need to concentrate on the time you have with Roger. That's what counts." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her.

"I know." Taylor smiled looking over at her.

"Why don't you and Roger go out tonight? Just the two of ou. I'll watch the baby." she offered smiling at her.

"That's a great idea. Now to get Roger to agree to it." Taylor laughed as they went out into the living area.

"Taye, where's Mark and Chelse?" Roger asked coming out of Angie's room.

"Oh, Chelse called while you two were sleeping. She and Mark decided to go to Jersey for a couple of days to visit her parents." Mrs. Kelly smiled looking up at him.

"They took Angie and didn't let me say goodbye?" he asked pouring himself coffee.

"Roger, I'm sure they did it to let you get some rest." Mrs. Kelly told him smiling at him.

"But they took my girl without telling me." He whined as Taylor wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sure Mark wants a chance to be a father to his daughter without you rushing in to save the day." Taylor said smiling up at him.

"Well I'm the only one who can calm her down." he smiled putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I know Baby, but you really need to let Mark and Chelsea do it." Taylor told him as Mrs Kelly sat on the couch.

"You're right. I just like singing to her. She likes it." he smiled kissing her head.

"I know, but I think you're making Mark feel inadequate as a dad because you keep rushing into take care of his daughter." she said patting his chest.

"I don't mean to do it. I just like to spend some alone time singing to her. I do it with Kelly too." he said looking down at her.

"And you are a wonderful father. Now you need to give Mark a chance to be too." Taylor said as Roger sat on the stool putting himself at her level.

"I know Taye, you're right. Maybe I'll have more time for my other girl." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I think I can help you out with that a little bit." Mrs Kelly chimed in turning around on the couch.

"I'm afraid to ask." Roger muttered to Taylor as they laughed.

"I'll baby sit tonight so you two can spend some time together getting crazy. You need a break from the baby and to get out of this loft." she said getting up walking towards them.

"Are you serious?" Roger asked holding Taylor closer.

"She's very serious Baby." Taylor smiled as a smile crossed Roger's face as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm positive Roger. Take your wife out for a night out on the town." she smiled as Roger smiled at Taylor.

"Are you up for it Baby?" he asked looking over at her.

"I am if you are." she said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"OK. Thanks mom." he smiled as Taylor leaned on Roger's leg.

"No problem Roger. You two obviously need some time out. No babies, no carriage in front of you. Just time for each other." she smiled seeing how happy they were.

"We better get ready Baby." Taylor said smiling at him as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

"Thanks mom." he said excitedly with Taylor in his arms.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Taylor laughed as Roger closed the bedroom door.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do Baby?" Roger asked as they walked around the city. 

"I think we should talk." she said looking up at him as she lead him to a bench.

"What's the matter Taye?" he asked sitting next to him.

"Roger, I'm really worried about you." she said looking up at him.

"Taye, I'm fine." he said caressing her cheek.

"No you're not Roger. You're wearing yourself out with the girls." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I just don't want to..." he started when she cut him off.

"Miss out on anything. I know, but Roger you need to take care of yourself or you're not gonna be around for them for long." she said taking his hand.

"I know Taylor. I just want to be there for them." he told her holding her hand tight.

"But you can't be if you keep doing what you're doing." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"You're right Taylor. I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was doing." he said wiping her eyes with his thumb.

"I worry about you Roger. I don't want to lose you." she said looking up at him. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't want to leave you or Kelly. You're my life Taylor." she said wrapping his arms around her.

"And you're ours Roger. I just wish you would slow down. Please. Let us help you take care of the girls." she said leaning into his chest.

"I will Baby. I promise. I'll stop trying to do everything. I'll have Mark and Chelse play one of my cd's for Angie so she could sleep." he said kissing her head.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't try to spend time with the girls, I'm just saying that you should slow down a little bit. You're not raising them alone you know. We're all here." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I get it. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." he said kissing her head again and holding her tight.

"I just love you so much Roger. I don't want to raise Kelly without you by my side." she said looking up at him.

"I know Taye, it's OK." he said caressing her cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

"Roger, this is a great opportunity for you guys." Jerry said sitting across the desk from Roger.

"I know, but what about Taye and Kelly. I can't leave them." he told him getting up from the chair.

"You know Taylor would never want you to turn something like this down." he said looking up at him.

"I know, but 3 to 6 months is a long time to be away from them. I mean, Kelly's almost walking and..." he started as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand that Roger. But I would hate to see you pass this up." Jerry said smiling at him.

"I don't know Jerry. I'm gonna have to talk to Taye about it, OK? Just give me a couple of days." he said looking down at him.

"No problem Roger. But I really think this would be good for you and the band." he said as Roger reached out for the door.

"Thanks Jerry." he said leaving Jerry's office. He didn't know what he was gonna do. As he walked home, he thought about everything.

"Hi Honey. How'd it go?" Taylor asked as he walked into the loft.

"Hey Baby. We need to talk." he said sitting next to her as she fed Kelly.

"Roger, you're scaring me. What do we need to talk about?" she asked putting Kelly's spoon down and turning to him.

"No, Baby it's nothing like that. Jerry wants me to go back on tour." he said looking over to her.

"What is there to talk about? Of course you're gonna go." she said continuing to feed Kelly.

"But what about you and Kelly? I don't want to leave you." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, this has been your dream for as long as you can remember. You belong on stage. You have to do this. It's not fair to you and the band if you refuse to go because of me and Kelly." she said wiping Kelly's mouth with her bib and taking her out of her high chair.

"But Taye, I don't wanna miss out on anything with her. And I don't want to be away from you." he said following her as she brought the baby into her room and put her in her crib.

"Roger, listen to me, OK? I love you and I'm telling you you should go out and do this. I'm not gonna let you pass this up." she said looking up at him.

"Taye, what about you? You're gonna be here alone for 3, maybe 6 months." he said putting his arms around her.

"I'm not alone Roger. I have Mark and Chelse, Collins, Maureen and Joanne. I'm far from alone." she said smiling up at him.

"Taye, you know what I mean." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah I do. I'll be fine Roger. I want you to do this." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Taye, why don't you come with me?" he said as she pulled back to look up at him.

"How am I gonna go with you? What about Kelly?" she asked looking into the baby's crib where she had fallen asleep.

"We'll take her with us. Taye, you know I need you to dress me. It'll be a disaster if I have to dress myself, and you know I can't live without you and Kelly. Come on. It'll be fun." he suggested smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, Jerry will love that. You guys doing Barney and Lamb Chop songs at rehearsal for little princess." she said laughing.

"Oh come on. Jerry's been wanting to get you back to work, this is a great opportunity for you too." he smiled caressing her face.

"And what are we gonna do with Kelly when we're working?" she asked looking up at him.

"She can be with us. Baby, just think about it, OK?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.

"Think about it, huh?" she asked as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, just think about it. You and me on tour again. Do you remember the last time we went on tour?" he whispered as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, we also didn't have a 10 month old in tow." she laughed looking up at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come on Taye, it'll be fun." he smiled caressing her face.

"You do not play fair Roger Davis." she laughed getting weak at his smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Baby." he teased picking her up and bringing her into their bedroom to make love.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked looking up at him as she propped her chin on his chest.

"Well do you wanna go?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah I do, but Roger it's more than just you and me now." she told him sitting up.

"I know Taye, but it'll be fun." he said smiling down at her.

"You really think we can do it?" she asked looking into his green eyes.

"Yeah I do." he said smiling at her.

"OK then. I guess the Davis family is going on tour. And I'm going back to work." she said smiling down at him.

"Really?" he asked sitting up with her.

"Yeah really." she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is gonna be great Taye. You'll see." he smiled kissing her head.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is tell Jerry you're not only bringing your wife on tour, but our baby too." she laughed holding him tight.

"It'll be OK. You know Jerry loves Kelly. We'll be lucky if he doesn't monopolize all of her time." he laughed laying back with her still in his arms.

"Yeah, I know." she laughed laying down with him.

"How are we gonna tell everyone that we're taking Kelly on tour with us?" Roger asked smiling at her.

"I have no idea, but this is gonna be fun." she said smiling up at him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Guys, we have something we want to talk to you about." Roger said as everyone sat in the loft.

"What's up?" Collins asked looking up at him as he drank his beer.

"The record company is sending me back on tour." he said looking over at them as Taylor came out of Kelly's room.

"And what about Taylor and Kelly?" Joanne asked looking over at them.

"I wanna bring Taye and Kelly with me." he said holding Taylor in his arms.

"What do you mean take Kelly with you? What is she gonna do while you guys are working?" Maureen asked sitting up in the recliner.

"She's gonna be with us. It'll be fun." he said looking up at her.

"That sounds like it is gonna be fun. Good for you guys. I know that you guys can't live without each other." Collins said smiling at Roger.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's gonna be really great." Taye smiled looking up at Roger.

"When do you guys leave?" Mark asked as Chelsea sat in his arms.

"Right after Kelly's birthday. We don't want you guys to miss her first birthday party." Taylor said as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

"Thank you guys. That means a lot to us." Chelsea smiled looking over at them.

* * *

"What do you mean you're selling the building? What about us?" Mark asked as he talked on the phone.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to, but I have to. Me and Allie are moving to the west coast. I'm sorry Mark." Benny said as Mark hung up on him.

" I don't believe it." he said out loud as Collins entered the loft.

"What's up Mark?" he asked kicking his shoes off.

"Benny's selling the building so him and Muffy could move out west. What are we gonna do? Roger and Taye are on tour and won't be back for another 4 months." he asked looking over at him.

"I don't know man. But we have to tell them something. We can't wait for them to come home and find out that they have no home to come back to. Did Benny mention who's buying it?" he asked looking over at him.

"No, but I'm not gonna wait for us to get evicted. This time we have 2 babies to worry about." he said picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling Mark?" he asked walking over to him.

"Taylor's mom. She used to be a real estate lawyer. She'll know what to do." he said dialing Mrs. Kelly's phone number.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, what if Roger and Taye get pissed that we didn't talk to them first?" Chelsea asked looking up at Mark.

"Would you have rathered us get evicted with 2 babies?" he asked as Mrs. Kelly sat in Joanne's office going over the papers before signing them.

"Don't worry about a thing. I know my daughter and son in law. They will be thrilled. And with all of us in the same building we won't have to worry about anyone." she smiled signing the papers.

"I hope you're right." she said looking over at her.

"OK Mrs. Kelly, the building on 11th and Avenue A is officially ours." Joanne said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Joanne. This calls for a celebration. Shall we go to the Life Café?" Mrs. Kelly asked smiling as Collins stood up.

"I'm liking having you around already Mrs. K." he smiled as everyone laughed.

* * *

"I am exhausted. Roger just put the baby's stuff in the corner of her room, I'll take care of it tomorrow. I'm gonna put her to bed and then collapse myself." Taylor said carrying the 18 month old into her room and putting her in her crib.

"Good idea. Who knew going on tour with an 18 month old would be more exhausting then just us?" he asked laughing.

"Well, if you remember correctly we spent most of our free time in bed when we were on tour last time." Taylor laughed as they exited Kelly's bedroom.

"Yeah, but if you remember correctly we hardly got any rest when we were there." he laughed sweeping her into his arms.

"Oh that's right. Ah the good old days." she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Um, where is everyone?" he asked noticing the loft was unusually quiet.

"Maybe Mark and Chelsea took Angie out." she said looking around.

"No, there's always someone here. Mark, Chelse." he called out as he wondered around the loft.

"Maybe we got lucky and everyone forgot we were coming home tonight." Taylor said laughing as she followed Roger.

"No, they were unusually interested in when we were coming home. Something's up. I can feel it." he said opening Mark and Chelsea's bedroom door. It was empty. Their bed was gone along with their furniture.

"What the hell?" Taylor asked as she rushed into Angie's room and found nothing in there as well. "Did they move out and not tell us?" she asked looking up at Roger as they came out to the main room where everyone was standing.

"Welcome home you two." Mrs. Kelly said smiling at her as everyone stood behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Taylor asked confused.

"Sweetie, we all have some news for you two, so why don't you sit down?" she said smiling at her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she and Roger sat on the couch.

"Well sweetie, Benny was selling the building so Mark called me to see what we could do so you guys didn't get evicted. Well, I've been thinking about it and I decided to sell the house and buy the building." she explained looking down at them.

"You sold the house? Mom, how could you sell the house? You love that house." Taylor asked getting up.

"Of course I loved that house Taylor Ann, but with your father gone and your brother and sister moved away, I wanted to be closer to you, Roger and Kelly. I barely get to see my granddaughters and I miss them. So I bought the building and decided to move into one of the apartments so I could be closer to everyone." she smiled looking up at her.

"So why is Mark, Chelsea and the baby's rooms empty?" Roger asked getting up from the couch.

"Because Mrs. K gave us one of the apartments downstairs. We can't keep living here forever you know." Mark said looking up at him.

"Well, I know that, but I always imagined me being the one to move out." Roger whined as Taylor wrapped her arms around his waist laughing.

"Well you went on tour. You don't get to be the big boy this time." Mrs. Kelly said laughing.

"Mom, this is too much. Seriously, this is way too much." Taylor said looking over at her.

"No it isn't. This is where I want to be. And Collins, Maureen and Joanne are moving into the building too, so we can all be close. And we're gonna do some major renovations. We have to make this place safe for my granddaughters." she said as Roger and Taylor wrapped their arms around her.

"Mom, this is the best thing anyone has ever done. I would be honored to have you as our landlord." Roger smiled hugging her tight.

"Don't think of me as a landlord. We're partners." she said as Roger looked down at her.

"What are you talking about mom?" Taylor asked as they slowly let go of her.

"Well I've put everyone's names on the lease to the building. This is your inheritance." she smiled as she and Roger looked over at Joanne.

"It's all legal guys. We went through it with a fine tooth comb. We own the building." she smiled looking over at them.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked looking over at her mother.

"Very serious. I want this building to stay in the family. It's meant so much to all of you for so long, I didn't want you kids to lose it." she smiled as Taylor hugged her again.

"Mom, you are the best. Thank you so much." she said as Roger smiled down at her.

"Now, where's my granddaughter? Did you sell her to a band of gypsies?" Mrs. Kelly asked smiling at her.

"No, she's in bed. She fell asleep in the van on the way home from the airport." she laughed as Roger stood over them.

"I'm gonna wake her up. We need to celebrate." Roger said smiling down at them kissing Taylor's head before going into Kelly's bedroom to get her.

"I can't believe you did this mom. And I can't believe no one told us once any of the times we called." Taylor said looking up at everyone.

"I thought you'd be pissed that we did this behind your back." Chelsea said looking over at her as Mark held Angie in his arms.

"Why would we be pissed? This is the most amazing thing that could ever happen." Taylor smiled as Roger came out with a groggy Kelly.

"Hey Kelly girl. She got so big. Wow." Mrs. Kelly said smiling as Kelly reached out for Taylor.

"Mom, you haven't seen her in 6 months." she said taking Kelly into her arms as she laid her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"Hey my girl. Did you have fun with mommy and daddy?" Collins asked caressing her cheek as she smiled up at him.

"She had a great time. She was the center of attention. And daddy wrote some new songs so they'll be recording a new cd soon." Taylor said kissing Kelly's head that was covered in blond curls.

"That's amazing Roger. I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Kelly said hugging Roger.

"Thanks. I owe it to my girls." he said smiling down at Taylor and Kelly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mom, we don't need a dishwasher." Taylor said looking over at her mother as she changed Kelly's diaper.

"Sweetie, you're working again and you can't very well expect to do dishes your whole life." Mrs. Kelly said looking over at her.

"Mom, I'm not letting you get us a dishwasher. It's bad enough you didn't listen to me when I said no washer/dryer." Taylor laughed as she put Kelly's pants back on.

""Well Taylor, with a toddler and a full time job you can't be expected to lug all your laundry to the Laundromat. You and Roger need time for yourselves too." She smiled looking down at Kelly who had run over to her toybox in the living area to get her toys out.

"Mom, Roger and I spend plenty of time together. You forget, we work together." She smiled looking over at her.

"I know, but that's different. That's work. You need time here together with your family." She smiled watching Kelly play with her dolls.

"I understand what you mean." She smiled as the loft door opened.

"Hey Baby. Where's my little girl?" Roger called out carrying a big shopping bag as Kelly got up off of the floor to run to him.

"Daddy." She yelled as he put the bag down and leaned down to pick her up.

"Hi my little angel. How's daddy's little girl?" he asked kissing her head.

"Roger, what did you do now?" Taylor asked laughing seeing the bag.

"I was passing by a store and I couldn't resist." He smiled leaning down to pick the bag up bringing it and Kelly to the couch.

"You are spoiling her Roger. That's my job." Mrs. Kelly laughed as he sat Kelly on the couch.

"Mine daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"That's right Kel, this is yours." He smiled taking a doll out of the bag.

"Roger, the last thing she needs is another doll. She's got a million already." Taylor laughed as Kelly held the box and looked at it in awe.

"She's a little girl Taye, she needs dolls." He smiled struggling to open the box for her.

"And what else is in daddy's big bag of goodies?" she asked looking up at him.

"I found the cutest outfit for her." He smiled taking out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with rhinestones spelling out Rock 'N Roll Princess and a denim jacket.

"You have finally lost it." She laughed looking at it as he proudly held it up.

"Daddy, dat mine?" Kelly asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, it is. What do you think? Do you wanna try it on?" he asked as she reached up to grab it.

"Yeah." She smiled as he swept her up into his arms smiling.

"I'm gonna go change her into it." Roger smiled leaning over to kissing Taylor before bringing Kelly into her room.

"He has finally lost it." Taylor said smiling at her mother.

"He just loves buying his daughter stuff. Be thankful it's not a leather jacket or a guitar." Mrs. Kelly said laughing.

"Oh, he almost did that last month until I yelled at him." She laughed tucking her hair behind her ears.

"He is so cute with her. You know, your father was always like that." Mrs. Kelly smiled looking over at her.

"I don't remember that." Taylor said looking over at her.

"Oh yeah. Don't you remember your Barbie motor home?" she asked smiling at her.

"I remember Lance taking it apart and riding on it." Kelly laughed looking over at her.

"Your father put that together on Christmas Eve after you kids went to bed, you got up and caught him, so he laid on the floor and played with you for almost an hour until you got tired and went back to bed." She smiled as Taylor listened intently.

"How come I don't remember that?" Taylor asked looking over at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"You were only 7 at the time." She smiled as she reached over to caress her face.

"Dad was pretty cool, huh?" Taylor smiled wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, he was." Mrs. Kelly smiled as Roger and Kelly came out of Kelly's room.

"Looka mommy. I look pitty." She called out as Roger followed behind her.

"You certainly do my little sweetie. Roger, what did I tell you about getting her a leather jacket?" Taylor laughed as Mrs. Kelly laughed along.

"Technically Taye, it's not leather. It's pleather." He smiled innocently as Taylor got up off of the couch to go to him.

"Roger, I love you so much." She said putting her arms around him before leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you so much too Baby." He smiled holding her tight as he kissed her head watching Kelly with Mrs. Kelly.


End file.
